beginnings of outer trust
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *complete* this takes place in the future all of our cc's have children, they are some what like their parents please r and r completew


Title: Beginings of outer trust  
  
Author: A.r  
  
Email: Roswellgeneration@Yahoo.com  
  
Category: Everyone, or future fic.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Author's note: This took me along time to write I hope you like it because it is my first fanfic. Email or suggestions would be much appreciated.  
  
Summary: This takes place in a world of Roswell when the end of the world did happen, Tess stayed in Roswell and married Kyle. This story is very conventional.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Isacc Evans took a deep breath as he gave his speech. He looked at his twin sister Lindsay Evans for support. She smiled broadly at him. He already felt more confident. "Hi. My name is Isacc Evans and I did my report on the crash of 1947 in our very own town, here in Roswell New Mexico," said Isacc. When the door of the classroom opened everyone looked. Mr. Arkgelt stood there with a girl with shiny dirty blonde hair. "Class this is Sarah. She has just arrived from Florida. I hope all of you will make her feel welcomed," said Arkgelt. He than exited the classroom. "Hi Sarah," said Ms. Clark warmly. "Hi," replied Sarah shyly. "There is an open seat by Lindsay over there. You can go sit down over there. She will make you feel welcomed," said Clark. Sarah took a seat. She stared at Lindsay. "Hi," said Sarah. "Hi," said Lindsay. Then the snack bell rang. Lindsay quickly got up. She joined her two best friends Allison Valentie and Alexis Whitman. Sarah watched them quietly. She wanted to be their friends. They all seemed really nice. She thought the guy who she saw in front of the class when she first came in giving a speech was cute. She did not know his name. Maybey Lindsay knew of him. Than all of a sudden she was knocked over. "Oh, I am so sorry," replied Isacc. "You! How dare you," cried Sarah. "I said I am sorry," said Isacc. "Now you have gotten mud all in my hair," spat out Sarah. "Well you have dirty blonde hair as it is. You don't have golden blonde hair like my cousin. If you did you would really be a mess, not like you are not already," replied Isacc. "Me or my hair," asked Sarah. "Well I did mean your hair but now come to think about it you are too," said Isacc. "So are you," cried Sarah. That is how the two started out as rivalries.  
  
"Mom, please," begged Alexis. "Honey we have been over this too many times. You can not go swimming today," said Isabel Whitman. "Can I go at grandma's than," asked Alexis. Isabel sighed an exasperated sigh. "No! You can't go swimming at Allison's or your aunt's either! Have I made myself clear," asked Isabel. "Can I walk over to Grandma's," asked Alexis. "Fine. I am going over there for dinner anyway. If you catch a cold or anything you will not be going swimming for a long time," said Isabel. "Ok. I understand! Can I go now," asked Alexis in a very frustrated voice. She ran over to her Grandmother's house. She did not even bother knocking because Dianne Evans' house was like her own. "Hello sweet heart. How was school today," asked Dianne. "School was great," replied Alexis. "Your grandfather was sure we would have some swimmers over today so he heated the pool for you guys and put out the toys and junk you kids like using in the pool," said Dianne. "Oh, cool," replied Alexis. "You are going swimming today, aren't you," asked Dianne. "Yeah, but I am really hungry," said Alexis. "Things never change. I remember when Isabel and Max would come home from school. The first thing they wanted was something to eat," said Dianne. Alexis let out a stifled giggle. "Is anyone else here yet," asked Alexis. "Yeah. Lindsay and Isacc have been here for an hour. Olivia and Jason had things to do today and were unable to watch them. Max and Liz both had to work over time and so Lindsay and Isacc just came over here. Olivia and Jason remind me so much of their younger brother and sister, Lindsay and Isacc," said Dianne with a small smile. "They remind me of their parents. Actually all four of them remind me of their parents. What can I have for a snack," asked Alexis. "How does cookies and cream ice cream sound," asked Dianne. "Those are my favorites," said Alexis. "Those are Isacc and Lindsay's favorite as well. What can I say when you guys practically come over every day? I have to have stuff you guys will actually eat," said Dianne getting down the tobacco sauce. She would sometimes wonder how all those kids treated that sauce as if it were water. She figured they must have strong taste buds. They never wanted water with it. They ate it on everything. Dianne thought it was strange but she did not wonder if it made her grand children abnormal.  
  
Jason sighed. He had put his two younger siblings to bed. He watched them sleep peacefully. Even at the age of nine they reminded him of Olivia and him. Liz walked in. "Hey Mom," greeted Jason. "Hi. I am glad they are asleep. How long have they been asleep for," asked Liz. "About an hour," replied Jason. "Thank you for watching them. I know you would rather do other things," said Liz. She gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "Have you seen where your sister went off to," asked Liz. "I don't know. She left like two hours ago," said Jason. "Ok. God, I am so tired. I am going off to bed," said Liz. "Good night Mom," said Jason. "You go to bed pretty soon. You hear," asked Liz. "Yes Mom," said Jason. Liz went upstairs. Max greeted her. "Do you think the kids suspect a thing," asked Max. "No," replied Liz. She laid down. Max wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Lindsay opened her eyes. She walked into Isacc's room. He was fast asleep. She climbed into his bed. This awoke Isacc. "What are you doing here," asked Isacc. "I had a night mare," replied Lindsay. Isacc put an arm around his sister. "It's ok," said Isacc. "The weird part is I can't even remember the dream. I wish I did. It was weird," said Lindsay. "It was just a dream," said Isacc. "No. It wasn't," replied Lindsay. "What do you mean," asked Isacc. "It was more than that," said Lindsay. "What," asked Isacc. He usually always understood his twin, but at this moment she was not talking any sense what so ever. "I remember the meaning. Someone I am close to is going to betray me," sighed Lindsay. Isacc fell asleep after Lindsay completely forgetting the dream at all. Besides if it got any worse he could always talk his Aunt Isabel into invading Lindsay's dreams to calm her down. He would wait until it happened again. He knew what a drama queen Isabel could be, no need to work her up over something that may not even me relevant. He fell into a deep disturbing dream. He realized he was holding his sister's hand meaning this was most likely her dream.  
  
"Oh, no," said Alexis Whitman. "What," asked Lindsay. "Great Chelsea is at her stupid game of torturing new kids again," said Allison. "Well how else is she suppose to prove herself," asked Alexis. "What do you mean," asked Lindsay. "She is a slut," replied Alexis. "Alexis! She is only nine," said Lindsay. "Should we help her," asked Allison. "I don't know. She isn't one of us," replied Lindsay sourly. "What else is new," asked Isacc joining them. "Let's help her," sighed an impatient Mathew Guerin. He was so much like Michael in his looks that if looks could kill he would have been killed at birth which isn't too far out of line. That is a whole other story that does not belong in this story. Kevin Valentie sighed with irritation in his voice. "We are either going to help or not. I have a good idea why don't we just let Chelsea kill her," he said sarcastically. They rushed up to the scene. "Isacc grab Chelsea by the hair," ordered Lindsay. Isacc did as he was told. He knew being stubborn as usual would not be a good plan when his sister was in, "It is my way," mode. Sarah was set free. "Sarah get out of here," cried Allison. She glanced at her brother, Kevin. "Get out," cried Kevin. "I can't. You guys just saved my life," said Sarah. "She would not of killed you," replied Lindsay as if she could not care less. That was how Lindsay was. She never trusted outsiders. "Well you saved me from being put in the hospital," said Sarah. "Your welcome," said Mathew rudely. "Now go," commanded Lindsay. Sarah could have sworn she had seen pain and understanding in those eyes. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Lindsay was cold. Did Lindsay hate her? Why? "What are you going to do to her," asked Sarah. "That is none of your concern," replied Alexis bluntly. Now Sarah knew these people were not your every day people. "Are you guys like the young versions of the Soprano's," asked Sarah. "Something like that," replied Isacc. "So your parents are in the mob," asked Sarah. Lindsay laughed out loud in her mind at the thought of her mother being in the mob. That was damn right funny. Chelsea suddenly got up. "When you pulled my hair I got a flash. I know who you are," said Chelsea. Lindsay kept her face all calm as all her friends turned panicked stricken. "You guys are aliens," sighed Chelsea running off. "Is it true," asked Sarah turning around to face the group but not one person was there. Boy. What a strange school or town this had to be.  
  
"You told her everything," Lindsay gasped. She felt like throwing salt water in her brother's eyes. He deserved it. What had he been thinking? Lindsay realized he was not thinking. Why had he done it? Did he have any idea what he had done to her? Did he have any idea what he had done to any of them? "You told her," asked Alexis. "Yes," relied Isacc confidently. "Shut up! Just shut up," cried Lindsay. "It just slipped out. Besides, I did not mean to. It was an accident. Get over it," said Isacc. "Get over it? You want me to get over it? Oh you get over yourself! You are a sad excuse for a brother! You know what you are! You are a mean, wicked little child! You put our lives in a complete strangers hand! How could you," asked Lindsay. "Did you actually let your feelings get in the way of your safety as well as the rest of ours," asked Kevin. "You know what Isacc? You are an idiot! I hate you," whispered Lindsay running to her room and threw herself on the bed crying uncontrollably. "Isacc you should not have done it," said Allison frowning at one of her best friends. She waited out side for her friend, cousin, and brother. They finally came. They all held the same frowning faces. "What is going to happen to us," asked Mathew. "I don't know. How could Isacc sell us out for some girl," asked Kevin. "Don't be so hard on him," insisted Allison. Alexis just shrugged her shoulders remaining silent.  
  
Isacc held his back to the wall in his room. "What have I done?" Lindsay with her eyes all red and puffy just listened. What have you done? "I have lost everyone," cried Isacc. He noticed Lindsay staring at him. "You have not lost everyone," said Lindsay matter of factly. "Lindsay please. I need you more than ever," said Isacc. "Well, brother dearest, maybe you should have thought of that before you told her," cried Lindsay. "I just thought," said Isacc. "Well don't. You are on your own," said Lindsay. "Don't do this," said Isacc. Don't do what," asked Lindsay. "You know," said Isacc. "The only person you have lost is me," said Lindsay. "Stop it," cried Isacc. This did not stop Lindsay. "You are no longer my brother," she said. Than she looked at him coldly. "I hope you are happy with what you have done. You may cost of our lives. One question. Was she worth it," asked Lindsay leaving the room. She sighed in her room.  
  
Dinner at the Evans was rather quiet. "Lindsay how was school today," asked Liz. "Horrible," said Lindsay. "Why ever is that so," asked Liz. "Why don't you ask Isacc. He could tell you much more than I could," said Lindsay flatly. "Well what happened," asked Max impatiently. When neither of them answered Max lost it. "I asked you a question. You answer my question," demanded Max. Lindsay glared at him. "Don't get mad at me! I said Isacc knows," screamed Lindsay. "You may not talk to me like that! This is completely unacceptable," cried Max. "Sure," replied Lindsay. "Go to your room! Right now!" "Oh and dad before I go to my room you should be punishing Isacc he is the one who told the family secret," said Lindsay rushing to her room. "Where do you think you are going," asked Max. "To my room! You told me to go to my room! Am I mistaken? Make up your mind! Do you want me to stay or go? Hello? Did you make up your mind," asked Lindsay. "Sit down! I don't want to hear a word from you," said Max. Lindsay had finally calmed down to see she was on very thin ice with her father and if she did anything else he just might blow his fuse. She sat down without hesitation. "It just slipped out," said Isacc. Max now turned his wrath on Isacc. "What the fuck were you thinking? Who the hell did you tell in the first place," asked Max. Olivia looked at her sister as if to ask. "He told Sarah Jones," said Lindsay. "Who the fuck is Sarah Jones," asked Max. "A new girl," said Lindsay. Max looked like he would burst any minute. "You told someone you hardly know," asked Max.  
  
"He did what," asked Michael Guerin. "Don't look at me. I did not tell anyone. Isacc did. Relax," said Mathew. He glanced at his father's petrified look. "Oh I can't wait until Max gets wind of this. There is going to be a whole other story. If I find you are lying and you did have something to do with this your punishment will be so severe I would not wish it on my worse enemy," said Michael. "Then how come you would do it to your own son," asked Mathew. Michael looked completely annoyed. You know that saying, like father like son? That is why I always say it isn't Mathew Guerin's fault he is the way he is. "Never mind," said Michael. "So I won't get that punishment," asked Mathew. "Yes you will," said Michael. "Than why did you say for me to never mind," asked Mathew. "Just never mind. We are going over to the Evans's," said Michael.  
  
"You have got to be kidding," said Alex Whitman over dinner at the Whitman's household. "I wish I were," sighed Alexis. "Does Max know," asked Isabel. "I don't know," said Alexis. "Well Alex, get the keys," ordered Isabel. All five of the Whitman's piled in the car. "Normal people get screamed at for getting bad grades. We get yelled at for revealing that we are aliens. Isn't life grand," asked Alexander as they drove over to their Aunt and Uncle's huge home. "Just shut up," said Alexis. "Don't tell me what to do," replied Alexander. "Both of you stop it. Arguing is not going to help this situation incase you think it will," sighed Alexandria. "Whatever," replied her siblings at the exact same time.  
  
"What the hell," asked Tess Valentie as she helped her son Kevin with homework. "It is true," said Allison looking at her mother's wary expression. "What is true," asked Kyle. All three of them knew he had heard the whole conversation from the other room. "Isacc Evans told the family secret," said Allison. Kyle glance rested on Kevin. "Hey don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this at all. I am innocent," said Kevin. "Kevin-shut the hell up," cried Allison. "I was just clarifying some stuff up," said Kevin. "I don't think we asked for your advice," said Allison. Kyle glanced upstairs. "Jessica and John come down here," said Kyle. "What," asked Jessica from upstairs. "Come down here," screamed Kyle. "Ok," the twin children replied. The came down stairs. "What's up. You were yelling at me about my grades last night and so I was doing my home work," sighed Jessica. "What have I done now," asked John. "Nothing," said Kyle. "Wow there is something I haven't heard in a super long time," sighed John. "John I suggest you shut up if you want to keep it that way," said Kyle. "Ok whatever," said John. "Kyle please stay on the topic," said Tess. "Ok," said Kyle. "Mom, you are starting to scare me. What is going on," asked Jessica. Jessica really started to get scared when her sister took her hand in hers. This could not be scared. Had a friend of the family died? Had Olivia or Jason died? Had their Grandparents died? "I will tell you. Isacc told an outsider our family secret," said Allison in a low whisper. "What the hell was he thinking," asked John in utter shock. "Don't be so hard on him. I am more than sure Lindsay already laid into him pretty roughly," said Allison.  
  
When all the families got there they met Max's wary eyes  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lindsay tossed and turned in bed that night. How could Isacc betray her? She thought she knew him. How could she have been so wrong? How? She felt her door open. She knew it was Isacc. They sometimes snuck in eachother's rooms. She pretended to be asleep. "Lindsay? I know you are not asleep," said Isacc. Lindsay kept on pretending. "I know you hate me right now. I am sorry. It might be a long time before you trust me again but I hope someday you will," said Isacc. He left his sister's room. Tears ran down Lindsay's cheek. She wanted so badly to rush into her brother's room and tell him she did trust him and she loved him. She wanted that so much it took so much effort to keep herself from doing it. She cried herself to sleep that night. It was a sleepless sleep.  
  
"I don't want to go to school today," whispered Lindsay over breakfast. "Why is that," asked Max.  
  
"Sarah will be there. Daddy I feel weird around her," said Lindsay. "It will be ok," said Liz. "I hope you are right," said Lindsay. Olivia took a seat at the dining room table next to her sister and put a comforting arm around her. "It will be ok. I mean it has to be," said Olivia. "Why? She is going to think I am weird. She won't like me now," said Lindsay. "Well, she likes me," said Isacc approaching. "She only likes you because you are a boy she has a crush on," sighed Lindsay. "She has a crush on me? You really think so," asked Isacc hopefully. Lindsay left the table in frusteration. She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed crying. "Was it something I said," asked Isacc. "Your sister has very delicate feelings right now. Just be careful what you say to her," said Max. "I am going to take the day off. I think Lindsay just needs a day to collect herself," said Liz. "So do I," said Isacc. "No," replied Liz and Max at the same time. "Why ever not," asked Isacc. "You are going to school," said Max. "Lindsay needs time to adjust. You are adjusting perfectly. Grab your books and your father will drive you to school," said Liz. "Oh man," replied Isacc. Olivia and Jason grabbed their books and went with Isacc to meet their father in the car. Liz walked up to Lindsay's room. "Hey," said Liz. "Hi, mom," said Lindsay. "Are you going to be ok," asked Liz. "Yeah I think so. I sorry I freaked out earlier at breakfast," said Lindsay. Liz took her daughter into her arms. "Give him another chance. He has a good heart," said Liz. "Why should I? All he cares about is ruining my life, oh and of course Sarah," said Lindsay coldly. "Are you mad because he told or because you think he likes this girl more than you," asked Liz. "I didn't say that," replied Lindsay. "Well it was what you were thinking, wasn't," asked Liz. "Maybe, I don't know, why does it matter when he longer gives a damn about my feelings," asked Lindsay. He loves you very much. Let me tell you something. He came in our room last night because you were pretending to be asleep. He was crying," said Liz. She saw her daughter's eyes soften. "He was," she asked in almost a whisper. "Yeah he was," said Liz. "Mom can you take me to school," asked Lindsay. "I think you need to stay home for the day but you can go see your brother down stairs," said Liz. "He was down there the whole time," asked Lindsay. "Yes," replied Liz. "You mean to tell me he did not go to school," asked Lindsay. "He stayed home," said Liz. "Why I thought he would be anxious to see his girl friend," said Lindsay. "He is hurting to. He needs you. You two have always been close. Even before you two were born you two were so close," said Liz. Lindsay walked towards the stairs. She turned back around to face Liz. "Mom, that story about last night and Isacc coming in your room, was it true," asked Lindsay. "Go to him," said Liz. Lindsay just shook her head in amusement as she went. She saw Isacc absorbed in some comic. "That good," asked Linday. She took a seat next to her twin. "It helps me forget that my sister hates me," said Isacc putting his head towards the comic again. "I don't hate you," said Lindsay. "You don't," asked Isacc. "You are my brother," said Lindsay. "I thought if I went off to school today and left you behind you would hate me more," said Isacc. "I would not have hated you. I could never hate you," said Lindsay. "That is good," said Isacc. "Well, first you owe me an apology," said Lindsay. "I am sorry," said Isacc. "And," asked Lindsay. "It won't happen again?" "No. That's not good enough. Olivia gets home early since she has only five periods so you will get the pleasure of watching "General Hospital," replied Lindsay. "No! You can't do that to me," cried Isacc. "Can't I," asked Lindsay. "I can't stand that Spencer's daughter," said Isacc. "Are you talking about Jessica," asked Lindsay. "Yeah Elizabeth and Lucky's brat," said Isacc. Lindsay rolled her eyes. Olivia and her were going to have so much fun it would be considered a sin to miss. Isacc would definitely be in her good graces once more by the end of the day, oh this was so much fun. The best part is that the fun hard hardly even begun. Her dad walked in and found his youngest children fast asleep on the couch. He could tell Liz had worked his usual magic plan. "Liz," he whispered. She was fast asleep in their room. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It worked. She lightly opened her eyes. "Hey." He smiled. Max lay down. "Why did you come home early," asked Liz. "Thought you could use a hand with the rig rats," said Max. Liz released a small giggle.  
  
After watching two soap operas Isacc thought he was going crazy. Than Jason walked in. Olivia switched the t.v off and focused all her attention on her twin brother. "Where the hell where you," said Olivia. Isacc, Lindsay, and Jason all knew she had just started on her tirade. "Well, hello, answer my question," demanded Olivia. "Oh I am sorry," replied Jason. "Well, don't just stand there," cried Olivia. Jason took a seat on a chair in the living room as far as possible away from Olivia. "Well, is that all you have to say," asked Olivia. "It won't happen again," said Jason. "Yes you are correct. It will not happen again. So where exactly were you," asked Olivia. "I had to meet John and help him study," said Jason. "You had to help him study? Well you could have met me and brought him with you! Are you even listening to me," asked Olivia. "I always listen to you," replied Jason calmly. "I might as well be talking to a wall," said Olivia. Just as everyone thought she was going to calm down she picked up pace again. "There is no excuse for this," cried Olivia. "Why are you making such a big deal because I forgot to meet you somewhere," said Jason. Lindsay and Isacc glanced at each other nervously. They knew their brother was in much more trouble than he was before. Now all three of them were in for an earful. "What? John is more important than I am," asked Olivia. "I did not say that," replied Jason. "I don't recall saying that," said Olivia even more pissed. "Okay. Can I go now," asked Jason. "Go? Hmm. Not just yet," said Olivia. A small smile came over her face. "Where is John," asked Olivia. "At home I think," said Jason. "Well, don't just stand there," cried Olivia. "I am sitting," said Jason. "Fine! You are sitting! What is the difference," cried Olivia. "Actually there is," said Jason. "Do I really care," asked Olivia. "I don't think so," said Jason. Olivia looked at him as if she was about to kill him but then her face turned all sweet again. "Get John over here," commanded Olivia. "Why," asked Jason. "I feel like seeing him," said Olivia. Jason didn't dare ask why. He nodded his head. Lindsay looked at Isacc and brought her voice to a whisper. "If I were Jason I would have stopped asking questions years ago," replied Lindsay in a hushed whisper. "I would have just met Olivia in the first place. That would have been a wonderful way to garuntee my safety," said Isacc in the same whispered tone. "Ditto," replied Lindsay. "Now I just feel sorry for John," said Isacc. "Me too. Lord knows what she has in store for both of them," said Lindsay. "No. I think she is done with Jason. It is now John's turn," said Isacc. Lindsay nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Lindsay walked into class the next day with a mission. She watched Sarah's face. What could Sarah be thinking? Did she hate her? Did she tell anyone their secret? Lindsay was afraid of her. How was she supposed to deliver her mother's message without losing it? "Sarah," she whispered. Sarah turned to her with a smile. "Hi Lindsay," said Sarah. She was trying to get the other girl to stop looking like she was about to die any moment. "My mom want to meet you," said Lindsay quickly. "Oh. Ok. Where," asked Sarah. "Uh- how about on Friday at the park. Your folks could come and get to know my parents. I mean that is up to you," said Lindsay. "Ok," said Sarah brightly. Lindsay face turned stone cold. Why was Sarah being so nice to her? She was an alien. She wasn't normal; like Sarah was. Sarah probobly thought she was a freak. Who could blame her? All she could do was wait until Friday and see what happened. She was horrified. What if Sarah told someone? What would happen to her and all the people who meant everything to her? Would she be killed?  
  
"I don't want to go. She is going to hate me," said Lindsay quietly. "I will be there," said Max. "Is that suppose to make her feel any better," asked Isacc. Liz took her daughter's hand in hers. "It is going to be fine. We will meet her. I will be there," said Liz. She frowned as she realized her daughter's hand was trembling. She looked at her daughter's face. It was a little pale. She was really scared. Than Lindsay's face became all hard and unreadable again. "Well, that is a bit more comforting. Hey, mom do you think you can keep dad from atempting to kill her," asked Isacc. "Isacc! You are not helping this situation," said Liz. "I will do nothing of the sort," said max. "Hmm. Yeah. Right. We will see. Once you see her we will all be able to tell what you are going to do," said Isacc with a slight smirk on his face. "Shut up," said Max. Isacc nodded his head in understanding. "She isn't going to like me," whispered Lindsay. "She is not going to like you? Are you crazy? Who wouldn't like you," asked Olivia. Lindsay's face went from unreadable and cold to sad and vulnerable. "She only likes Isacc because he is a guy," said Lindsay. "That is not true," cried Isacc. "Sure it isn't. Whatever Isacc," said Lindsay. "It isn't true. Can I help it if she is a nice person," asked Isacc. Lindsay just glared at her twin. "Don't you dare make me repeat myself," said Lindsay. "Sure. Whatever," said Isacc. Lindsay just became all sad again. She took a deep breath.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lindsay had been sitting at the park bench. Lindsay watched her mom greet Sarah with a smile while Michael and Max did not do anything. That definently had Maria going on one of her long speeches. Sarah joined Lindsay on a table. Allison and Alexis watched from a distance. "Well, what if she accepts her," asked Allison. "If she accepts her than we will also," said Alexis. "Ok," replied Allison. "Lindsay just stared at her. Sarah thought she would go crazy if Lindsay kept on staring at her. "I think your cool," said Sarah. Does this girl really hate her? How could she? She doesn't even know me. How could she hate me? Sarah wanted so desperately to be liked by her. "Are you going to tell anyone," asked Lindsay. 'No," replied Sarah. "Would you like to meet my sister and her friend who is here," asked Lindsay. Sarah eagerly nodded her head. Don't be right any more Isacc. Lindsay led her to a table where a blonde head girl was arguing with a brunette. "This is Olivia and my cousin Alexandria. Guys!" "Oh hi," replied Alexandria and Olivia at the same time. "This is Sarah," said Lindsay. "Oh hi," replied Sarah. They walked away. "Let's go and meet my brother," said Lindsay. "Just how many siblings do you have," asked Sarah. "Ten," replied Lindsay. "Ten children? Oh my god! You have ten siblings? Oh my god? Sorry for my rudeness. It's just I have never met a family with ten children," said Sarah. "Neither have I," said Lindsay. "What about your own," asked Sarah. "I was just kidding. I would go crazy if I had nine siblings," said Lindsay laughing. "Fine than! Don't introduce us to her," joked Allison. "Sarah these are my best friends, Allison and Alexis," said Lindsay smiling. "Isn't Alexandria your sister. Either that or you two must be related some how," said Sarah. "No. She is not my sister," said Allison. "I was asking Alexis," said Sarah. "Nope. She isn't my sister," said Alexis. "Alexis," rebuked Allison and Lindsay at the same time. "Yeah. She is my sister," laughed Alexis. "Well let's go meet my parents," said Lindsay. "And I did not know that," asked Alexis. "I don't think she was talking to you," laughed Allison. Sarah found herself being excepted by these people who were different from her. She made a promise to herself right than and there she would do whatever it took to protect them and keep their secret. She promised herself she would never let them down. It is that promise that caused a certain accident down the road…  
  
"Dad? I want you to meet Sarah," said Lindsay. Sarah was almost afraid of him. She watched him glared at her. Surely he would not do anything in front of his wife, her parents and his own daughter. She smiled. "Hi, Mr. Evans," said Sarah. "Please call me Max," said Max. He gave a fake smile. Lindsay watched her mom whisper in her dad's ear. "Be nice," warned Liz. "I am. I just want to protect my daughter. Is they're something so wrong with that," asked Max. "Oh? Well I suppose it will be hard to do that if your dead, now won't it," asked Liz. "I will be nice," said Max through clenched teeth. "Good," smiled Liz. "So where did you live before Roswell New Mexico," asked Max. "Oh I lived in Florida," said Sarah. "Oh cool. I have some cousins who live there. I also have an aunt who lives there. Florida is so warm and interesting compared to Roswell," said Olivia. "I actually find Roswell an interesting town," said Sarah. "How so," asked Michael. "Michael! You will have to excuse my husband. He got very little sleep last night. He was in the emergency room with my daughter. She has been very sick lately," said Maria. Michael sighed as Maria gave him a menacing look. "I-I'm sorry," said Michael. "Oh that's fine," said Sarah graciously. Lindsay gave her a smile thanking her Godmother. Maria returned her smile in complete understanding. "Oh I find Roswell really nice. I like the crash down café. They have the best food there," said Sarah. "My mom used to work there as a waitress," said Lindsay. "Tell her the rest," said Liz. "Here," asked Lindsay. She was whispering. "No. Goodness gracious. No. The other part," laughed Liz. "Oh. My grand parents own that place," said Lindsay. "They do," asked Sarah. "Yeah. We go there all the time. You should come with us sometime because we get free food from them," said Olivia. "Well the food is ready," said Liz. "I am starved," said Isacc. "That is because you are always hungry," said Lindsay laughing. Sarah had never seen Lindsay happy and care free before. It was nice to see. She looked better this way. She looked even prettier than usual. As Sarah glanced around the table she noticed she wasn't the only one who had noticed that Lindsay Evans was pretty.  
  
Lindsay snuck into Isacc's room that evening. "So I am guessing I am forgiven," asked Isacc. "I guess so," said Lindsay. Isacc noticed she was happy again. "I noticed you were staring at her," said Lindsay. "What? Are you kidding," asked Isacc. "Do you like her," asked Lindsay. "Are you crazy," asked Isacc. "Well you are not exactly denying it," marveled Lindsay. "Ok. So maybey I think she is pretty. That does not mean anything," said Isacc. "Do you have a crush on her," asked Lindsay. Isacc knew very well he could not look his twin in the eye and lie. "Ok. I do have a crush on her. Can we go to bed now," asked Isacc. "Ok. Goodnight," said Lindsay walking to her bedroom. "Good night Lindsay," said Isacc. He went to bed very content. His family had excepted Sarah, he had his sister back, Sarah liked him, and he liked her. Could life get any better? He hoped not, because if it could he might just have a heart attack. Lindsay was happy. His sister's happiness meant a lot to him. It always had. They had always been very close. Tomorrow would be Saturday. He would probobly go swimming at his grand mother's or here. They both had big pools. It really depended on which place he would be at. That depended on whether or not one or both of his parents had work tomorrow. He loved his parents to death but he kind of hoped they had work because he had not seen his grand parents for a while. He had not seen them since his parents found out he had told Sarah his secret. They had wanted all four of them At Their side twenty-four seven. That could be a true pain, especially if you had Isacc's parents. They as I may have mentioned are very protective of their children.  
  
Olivia Evans sighed as she opened the front door. Great. This was just what she needed to see John and realize what jerks guys were. "What can I do for you," asked Olivia. "Is Jason home," asked John. "What? Are you doing that badly in school? Do you always have some sort of study date with him all the time," asked Olivia. "I don't need help with my work. Is Jason here," asked John. "No. He is not here," said Olivia. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place," asked John. "Whatever. Well I will tell him you came by," said Olivia. "Ok. Well that isn't the only reason I came by," said John. "Well what can I do for you," said Olivia sarcastically. "Aren't you suppose to be at the mall," asked John. "My parents aren't home," said Olivia. "Well, I was wondering- you can say no, but will you go to the formal with me next week- as- uh- um- uh- friends," asked John. "Sure," said Olivia. "Did you just say yes," asked John. "I believe I did," said Olivia. "I will see you at school than," said John. "Not, if any of our younger siblings cause problems. If that happens that means I will without a doubt see you before Monday, given today is Saturday," said Olivia. "Yeah. I saw the way your brother was staring at Sarah. Do you think he likes her," asked John. "I don't know. Maybe," said Olivia. "Let's hope not," said John. "Yeah that would be bad for everyone. We would all get the pleasure of hearing our parents upset," said Olivia. "Well, I have to go. I will see you," asked John. "Yeah. I will see you. John, Tell Jessica I said hi," said Olivia. After she watched John go she shut the door. All of a sudden she felt extremely hot. It was a cold day. Olivia thought this was pretty strange. She put on her swimsuit and hopped into the Evans's pool. It felt good. She stayed there for an hour. Then she started to get this bad headache. What was happening to her? Now her body was shaking. She felt a pair of hands pick her up out of the water. Even if she hadn't known who was helping her to get out she would not have had the strength to fight. She felt very weak. Max helped Olivia out. "What are you doing in the pool. It is freezing cold. You are shaking every where," said Max. "Where is mom," asked Olivia. "She is at work," said Max. "Oh. I am not cold. An hour ago I felt like my body was on fire so I jumped into the pool. I started to get a headache," said Olivia. Max looked t her with concern. "I guess I found you minutes later passed out," said Max. "Yeah. Dad, I don't feel so good," said Olivia. She passed out again. When she later woke up she found herself in a hospital room. "What am I doing here," asked Olivia. panic was rising in her voice. "Olivia, calm down. We are just running some test," explained Kyle. "We just want to figure out what is wrong with you," said Maria. "There is nothing wrong with me! I just did not feel well! That is it!" Kyle left so Maria could have a chance to calm her down. "Do you think I have cancer," asked Olivia. "No. Mayla is down the hall. Would you like to visit her," asked Maria. "I know Mayla is down the hall. I come to see her everyday," replied Olivia. Olivia quickly grabbed her purse and headed for Mayla Guerin's room. "Hey Olivia," said Mayla. "How is it going," asked Mayla. "Not so good," replied Olivia. She slumped into the chair right next to the hospital bed her friend was laying on. "Why ever not," asked Mayla. "There is something wrong with me," whispered Olivia. "Olivia. What are you talking about," asked Mayla.  
  
"When exactly is Olivia suppose to be back? I know! Will they be back after they are talking about why their nails broke," asked Kyle. "I could go get her now," said Maria. "Leave her a little longer," said Kyle. "Why are you so upset," asked Maria. "I am really worried about Olivia," said Kyle. "Why? What did the test results show," asked Maria. "You know how we both agreed to look for any thing abnormal," asked Kyle. "Yeah," said Maria. "Well I think I have a pretty good idea what is wrong with her," said Kyle. "What? Kyle what the hell is wrong with her? You are starting to freak me out. What is wrong with Olivia," cried Maria. "Well, how about we just say if Max and Liz know what is good for her they will keep her away from all males," said Kyle. "What the hell is that suppose to mean," asked Maria.  
  
Mark walked in. "Hi Olivia. How are you doing Mayla," asked Mark. "Hey. How is it going," asked Olivia. Mayla was asleep. Olivia came closer to him. "Olivia, exactly what are you doing," asked Mark. Olivia ignored him. She came closer to him. She touched his lips with hers. Oh my God! What the hell is she doing? She let her tongue slip into his. She put her arms around his neck. They would have continued but Kyle walked in. "Uh- Olivia the results are back," said Kyle. She followed Kyle into the next room. "Bye Mark," said Olivia. Olivia left the room. "God, what a woman," said Mark.  
  
"I am in heating," asked Olivia. She did not believe a word she was hearing. "Yes," said Maria. "Will it happen to my other friends," asked Olivia. Kyle and Maria all of a sudden turned very pale. Olivia was talking about there own children.  
  
"You need some sleep," said Liz. "I feel real hot right now," said Olivia. Liz just shut Olivia's door behind her. Olivia sighed. She heard a knock on her window from outside. "Hey, John," said Olivia. "I heard you kissed Mark," said John. "Yeah," said Olivia. "So is it true," asked John. "Yes," replied Olivia. "I am sorry I missed it," said John. "Look, I am sorry," said Olivia. "Oh, for what? You did not do anything wrong," said John. "Look, I can't change what happened," said Olivia. "I know that," said John. "Look," John cut off Olivia. "Olivia, what happened did happened. It is needless to say, that I don't want to go to the dance with you," said John. "Ok. I understand," said Olivia. "I hope you two will be happy together," said John. "I don't love him," said Olivia. "I always thought your first kiss would be with me," said John. "It was. I know you remember," said Olivia. "Livvie! That was when we were nine years old! We were just little kids! We were experimenting," said John. "John, what are you trying to say," asked Olivia. "Just leave me alone," said John leaving. Olivia watched him leave. She had not told him the truth. She had not told him that what she felt for John was real. She did not even like Mark. He was like an extra brother to her. She had no idea why she had even kissed him. She also had not told John that she had wished her first real kiss had been with him. She lay down on her bed and let the tears flow.  
  
Olivia walked through the halls of "West Roswell Middle School." "Hey girl," called Leah. "Hi," replied Olivia passing. She bumped into Mark. "Oh sorry. I have to go," said Olivia. "We need to talk," said Mark. "No we don't," said Olivia. "Yes, we do," said Mark. "What could we possibly have to talk about," asked Olivia. "I think we both know," said Mark. "I don't want to talk about it," said Olivia. "Well, we need to," said Mark. "I can't talk about it," said Olivia. "Why not," asked Mark. "It is too difficult," said Olivia. "Well, let me break the ice by saying I can never be more than your friend," said Mark. "Did John ask you to do this," asked Olivia. "Don't flatter your self," said Mark. Mark was happy when a smile came on his friend's face. "I can't be more than your friend either," said Olivia. "Yeah. I mean you are like my sister," said Mark. Olivia sat down. "You deserve an explanation. I was having a heat wave," said Olivia. "What the hell is that," asked Mark. "You know when cat's go into heating," asked Olivia. "Oh my God! Are you serious," asked Mark. "This is so embarrassing! I have not even told Mayla, Jessica, or even Alexandria. God," cried Olivia. "It is ok," said Mark. "We are going to be late to class," said Olivia. Then as if to crash the party John walked by. "John, we need to talk," said Olivia. "So do we," said Mark. "I have nothing to say to you. I have nothing to say to either one of you," said John. "John, you do not even know the whole story," said Mark. "You do? Why am I not surprised? I bet you ran to him with open arms," said John. "Stop it! That isn't fair," said Olivia. Than Olivia collapsed in John's arms. "Oh my god," cried Jessica approaching them. Then Alexander, Alexandria, and Jason approached. "Who has a cell phone on them," demanded Jason. "Well, I do but this is like an emergency! Shouldn't we just like use our minds," asked Alexandria.  
  
Liz had Max keeping a close eye on Olivia as she tool some blood samples from Olivia into her office to be studied. She looked under the microscope. This was interesting. It was showing Liz that her daughter wasn't exactly sick. Liz knew everyone would be happy to learn Olivia would be ok.  
  
Lindsay knocked on Mathew's window. "Hey," said Matt. "How is it going," asked Lindsay. "Ok. How are you," asked Mathew. "Fine. Could you go? I just need to be alone right now," said Lindsay.  
  
The day of the dance came rather suddenly. Olivia still did not have a date. She bumped into John at the dance. "Excuse me," said John. He watched her ask some guy to dance. When the guy touched her butt, he felt as if he were about to lose it. Then when She whispered something in his ear he followed them. He caught the guy kissing her neck. John ran over to her. He grabbed the guy. "Valentie! What are you doing," asked Joe. "Keep your hands off my girl," said John. Olivia stood up. "I am not your chick! I am no one's chick! I don't go out with people who don't have a thing for me, who think I am just some girl," screamed Olivia. Joe was now long gone. "I never said you were just some girl," said John. "Ok. Think what you want to, ok," asked Olivia. "Dance with me," said John. Olivia put her hands around his neck. "I wanted my first kiss with you. I really did," said Olivia. "You can," said John. "What do you mean," asked Olivia. "Well, when we first kissed we were like seven or six. It was not for real. When you kissed Mark you kissed him because he was the person in sight and you were in heating. So those two were not really real kisses," said John. He was happy when a small smile came on Olvia's face.  
  
"So kiss her already," sighed Jessica. Jason Evans and Jessica Valentie watched Olivia and John talking. They had wanted these two to get together forever. "Yes," cried Jessica as she watched Olivia and John's lips come closer. "Be quiet. At this rate they never will kiss," said Jason. Just then his sister and best friend were kissing.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Isacc? I guess no one is home," said Lindsay. "Wow! I have never seen such a huge home ever," said Sarah. "Well, it is pretty big, I guess," said Lindsay. "How many people live here? Seventeen or something," asked Sarah. "No. Only six people live here. Well, you might want to count the people who just practically live here on weekends," said Lindsay. "So you only have four siblings who live here at home and then, what, three others," asked Sarah. Lindsay began to laugh. She stopped when she saw Sarah go red. "I am so sorry. It is just I love to see my dad go crazy with seven children instead of four," said Lindsay. "Oh," laughed Sarah. "Do you want to go up to my room and study," asked Lindsay. "Ok," said Sarah. They walked up the flight of stairs to Lindsay's bedroom. "Well, let's get our books out," said Lindsay. "Will Isacc be home before I have to leave," asked Sarah. "Do you have a crush on my brother," asked Lindsay. "What on earth gave you an idea like that," asked Sarah. "Well, you aren't denying it," said Lindsay. "It is funny seeing you like this," said Sarah. "What do you mean," asked Lindsay. "So carefree," said Sarah. "What are you talking about," asked Lindsay. "Before I found out who you really were you were always so uptight around me," said Sarah. "I probably came across as unfriendly. I am not like that at all, though," said Lindsay. "I know that now," said Sarah. "Yeah. Think of it this way. I have a secret people can never know because it would destroy the people I care about. With all that it mellows you out because you are always so concerned with this secret," said Lindsay. "How come Isacc and Olivia do not take it as serious as Jason and you do," asked Sarah. "They know Jason and I will always keep it safe," said Lindsay. "Can't you protect the secret and have fun, you know be a kid without so many responsibilities? Leave it to your parents," said Sarah. "I could do that. I have just gotten used to always being the careful one. I think it would be hard to just stop being careful. I mean Livvie has always been so carefree and popular," said Lindsay. "You deserve that too. You deserve to be happy and just enjoy life without being cautious for the first time in your life," said Sarah. Liz Evans walked in. "Hey, girls," said Liz. "Hi mom," said Lindsay. "How was school today," asked Liz. "School was great. We desected squids in Science. Alexis rushed to the bathroom. She threw up," laughed Lindsay.  
  
Jessica Valentie knew it was late, but she had to tell Olivia what she had seen in her dream. The phone rang. "Hello," asked Olivia. It was obvious she was irritated. "Hello, Livvie it's me," said Jessica. "Why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning," asked Olivia. "It is real important. I saw a vision," said Jessica. "Of what," asked Olivia. "Can we talk about it at the crashdown," asked Jessica. "At a time like this," asked Olivia. "At a time like this," asked Olivia. "I see your point. Can I sneak through your bed room window,""asked Jessica. " Sounds good to me," said Olivia.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Ten minutes left," whispered Jessica. Usually both girls loved cheerleading practice. Usually would have to be the key word. "Go- Hornets," said Olivia loudly. She wanted to avoid being yelled at by her coach as much as possible. He had yelled her at three times already. She was not going to make it a fourth time. Ever since meeting with Jessica she had been on edge all day. Ballet was going to be hard later. She almost wished she could miss ballet class. What was she thinking? She loved ballet. She always had. She was Ms. Bell's star pupil. She was not about to let anything and anyone get in the way of that. Thank God today was just Wednesday and not Friday. If today had been Friday she would have Karote, Kick boxing, Ballet, Cheerleading, Ice skating, and to top it off swim team. Today she had swim team as soon as cheerleading was over with. She had too many activities during the week. She could not think of one she could or really wanted to drop. The only reason why she got average grades in school was because Jason helped her out. She had Karote tommorow. She had recently just become a black belt. In kickboxing she loved the feeling of nothing between her and oponent but gloves that probably saved them both. She loved the thrill in racing people in swim team. Ballet she loved dancing to the music.  
  
"Is something wrong," asked Kate. "No," replied Olivia. "Ok. You just seemed to be a bit distracted," said Kate. "Girls, break time is over," said Ms. Bell. The music started and Olivia grabbed the handle bar. She pointed her foot a little under her knee. When she jumped in and out she found she was able to put her problems out of her mind. She let the music and her body's movement's soak up all her bad thoughts. "Olivia and Kate smile. This is ballet. Your expressions are apart of your piece. We will have a performance in ten weeks. Ladies, choose your partners. Before you choose your partners, may I advise you, Please choose well. This partner must be someone you trust, get along with, and is on your level when it comes to ballet. Those things are all very important," said Ms. Bell. Olivia and Kate grinned at one another. Ms. Bell smiled at them. "Such very wonderful choices," said Ms. Bell. "Thankyou, Mam," said Olivia and Kate together.  
  
Lindsay could feel her pain from across town. She ran into her older brother's room. "Jase! She is in trouble." Jason did not know who was in trouble but he followed his sister. Children in Roswell fourteen and over had just been permitted to ride motorcycles so they hopped on Michael Geurin's motorcycle. He had left it there since he was inside eating. "What the hell," asked Michael.  
  
Lindsay ran to her sister's side. "Oh my God," cried Lindsay. Her sister was bleeding. "Jason. She is bleeding real badly. Dad isn't here," said Lindsay. 'We can combine our strength because I can't heal such huge blood losses," said Jason. Lindsay just nodded her head. In minutes Olivia had stopped bleeding. She was still uncontious. "She needs to see a doctor," said Jason. "Let's take her to Kyle's. It is closer than any hospital or Maria's house," said Lindsay. "Good thinking little sister," said Jason. Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You know I hate it when you call me that," she said.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh my God," cried Jessica. "Whoever that is tell them to come back because you are eating," said Tess. "Uh-mom, It- it's- Olivia," said Jessica. "What the hell happened to her," asked John rushing to the door. "Oh, my God! Dad! I think you better have a look at this," said John. He took Olivia out of Jason's arms and began to carry her inside on the nearest couch. "What the hell- Oh my God! Jason," asked Kyle. "Yes," asked Jason. "Could you tell me what happened," asked Kyle. Jason did not reply. Kyle was about to speak again when Allison cut him off. "Daddy! He is in shock! For God's sake get him some water instead of drilling him," said Allison. "Also, we need to revive Olivia. She can tell us what happens when she wakes up and Jason can feel in what he knows," said Jessica. "John, go get him something to drink," said Tess. "Jason, we have water, coke, and juice. What would you like," asked Kevin. Jason just stood there for a moment. "Did you say something," asked Jason. "Man, would you like something to drink," asked John. "Oh. Water would be fine," said Jason. "Would you like something to drink," asked John. He was now talking to Lindsay. "Do you guys have cherry coke," asked Lindsay. "Yeah," replied Tess. "Thank you," said Lindsay. "Lisen, I am going to call your mom and dad and tell them what happened," said Tess getting on the phone. "Liz? I think you should come over here amediately. I think you should wait to see for yourself. Contact Maria would you? I think it would be best to have two doctors here. Oh, they are there already? Well, Isabel is coming over. We had invited them for desert," said Tess. She hung up. "How is Mom," asked Lindsay. "She is getting pretty histerical," said Tess. They heard a knock on the door. "I will get it," said Lindsay. Tess nodded her head in understanding. "Aunt Isabel, come in but I don't want you to freak out," said Lindsay. "Why? What exactly is going on," asked Alex. "Uncle Alex, please!" They walked in. Isabel put a hand over mouth. She found her oldest niece outstretched on the couch. She was very pale. "Oh, my God," cried Alexandria. She rushed to her cousin's side amediately. Then before you knew it the whole gang was there. They had become a whole lot bigger over fourteen years. Every one was very busy talking on top of every one. Jason had regained his voice. "Everyone shut up! We are in a middle of an emergency, and all you guys can discuss is who is responsible for the latest mayhem? Well, I don't know! I would think all of you guys are creating the latest mayhem," said Jason. Everyone was now staring at Jason. Jason had not even noticed. Maria and Kyle were now hovering over Olivia. "Nothing is working," said Maria. She was now getting histerical. Kyle was pumping her stomach. When I said Maria was getting histerical I was not kidding. "Will we have to put her on a machine so she does not die," asked Maria. At this Liz looked like she was going to go crazy. Max put arm around her shoulders."Oh Maria, would you use your brain? Ofcourse we will not be putting her on machines so she can breath. Breath into her mouth. That might do the trick," said Kyle.  
  
Olivia had been in the hospital for three days. Lindsay had not been herself lately. She sat on her bed with Allison, Alexis, and Sarah sitting on the extra bed in her room. "This, none of it has been accidental," said Lindsay. "No, shit," said Alexis. "Obviously, someone diliberately hurt your sister," said Sarah. 'No, it was more than that," said Lindsay. "I think you are right," said Allison. "What are you guys talking about," asked Alexis. "Think about it. The timing is too close," said Lindsay. "Ok, so, now I am even confused," said Allison. "Think! The timing was weird! Mayla had been deathly ill. One day she just got better from some sickness the doctor had never even heard of or seen before. The day she is well enough to go home I see flashes of my sister bleeding to death and in five minutes Jason and I make sure she is ok," said Lindsay. "Wow," said the rest of the girls at the same time. "I am going to find out who is doing this. When I do he will pay," said Lindsay. "Lindsay, it could be dangerous," said Alexis. "I am going to do this. You can't talk me out of this," said Lindsay. "We have got to do this for Liv," said Allison. "If you don't want to do this Alexis or Sarah, now would be a good time to say so," said Lindsay. "I'm in," said Alexis. Lindsay then glanced at Sarah. "How about you? Are you in or are you out," asked Lindsay. "I'm in," said Sarah. "All three of you better be sure because after this there is no turning back," said Lindsay. "What about Isacc, Kevin, and Matt," asked Alexis. "We are doing this without them," said Lindsay. "God, we should not be doing this," said Alexis. "Like I said, If you do not have the stomach for it say so and I will not hold it against you," said Lindsay. "Lindsay, you are starting to scare me," said Alexis. "Turn back now if you can't handle this! It is that simple! Ok," asked Lindsay. Alexis stood up and walked over to her cousin who was the exact same height as her. "No. It is not ok! Don't you get it? I am worried for you ok? Is there something so wrong with that? I care about you! Don't you get that? I love you! You are my best friend and my cousin. I could not go on in life if something bad happened to you! Stop being such a bitch! You have always been the strong one! Don't you think we know that? Be sad! Your sister got hurt! That is why you are doing this! You care about Liv! You care about me! You care about all of us! That is why you are doing this! Anger and revenge is not the answer," said Alexis. "This is not about revenge or hatred! This is about settling the score. This is about stopping whoever did this," said Lindsay. "You hate whoever did this though," said Alexis. 'Yes, I do! I do! I want to kill them! Olivia taught me karate and then I took the classes myself! Anger does not take care of it," said Lindsay. "Exactly what I have been trying to tell you," said Alexis. "This has nothing to do with hatred. I said that already," said Lindsay. "You have not even asked Sarah or Allison if they want to do this or not. You can't just assume they are," said Alexis. "Im in," said Allison. Three pairs of eyes fell on Sarah. "I'm in," said Sarah. Lindsay glanced at her cousin. "I know you don't want to do this," said Lindsay. "Lindsay, I am sorry," said Alexis. Lindsay just nodded her head and turned around. "Are you mad," asked Alexis. "No. I am not mad. I told you I would not hold it against you. Go, " said Lindsay. Then all three of them turned around. "How did you get in here," asked Lindsay. There in her room stood a complete stranger. "Who are you," asked Lindsay. "Did you really think you could stop me," asked the stranger. "I still think I can," said Lindsay. "All girls are the same, especially you stupid pretty aliens. You always see beyond your capacity," said Nijel. "Well, do you have some sort of a name," asked Lindsay. "Nijel," said Nijel. "I never see beyond my capacity," said Lindsay. "Back to the subject," said Nijel. "Which would be what exactly," asked Lindsay. "Please do me a favor and keep track," said Nijel. "Keep tract? Look who is talking! You have so many subjects you have opened up! How the hell am I suppose to keep up," asked Lindsay. "You can't stop me! Nobody can stop me! Do you want to know why," asked Nijel. "Whatever could be the answer to this question," asked Lindsay sarcastically. "You can't stop me. No one can because I am unstoppable," said Nijel. "That is a shame then, because I plan on destroying you," said Lindsay. She started to bring her hands to unleash her powers when he disappeared. "Oh my God," said Sarah. "You had no idea what I was going to do did you," asked Lindsay. Sarah shook her head. Sarah was not about to ask.  
  
Lindsay had enough of stares. " Well, Dad, Grand dad, grandmother, gee, I must say we certainly have been working on our coping and getting along skills. Grandfather is just sitting here getting ready to blow steam out of his ears while dad is ready to litterally punch him out of this home. Grandma over here is the judge ready for the divorce case," said Isacc. It was a pretty interesting dinner over at the Evans' resident. "Isacc, that is enough," said Liz. "Mom, I just wanted to make sure every one got a clear picture of what was going on at this lovely dinner where all parents present just love one another to no end," said Isacc. "Every one gets the picture," said Lindsay. "Ok, just wanted to make sure. You can hardly blame a fellow for wanting to try," said Isacc. "May I be excused," asked Lindsay.  
  
"I miss you a lot," said Lindsay. She touched her sister's for head. It was extremely warm. She had been out of touch for nearly a month. Lindsay took her sister's hand in hers. "I miss all the thing we used to do together. I even miss the fights we sometimes had. I miss you so much. You have to get better. You can't leave me. You promised you would always be there. Don't leave me now," said Lindsay. She felt the tears try to work their way up to the surface. She fought them. "Please don't leave me. No one s willing to tell me this but I know you are dieing slowly. Please don't go," said Lindsay. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "We could always be honest about things we could not be with others. I am trying so hard to be strong. I am falling apart. Trying to be strong for everone is wearing me out and wearing me down,""said Lindsay. She had not noticed Nijel had entered. "It usually does wear us down," said Nijel. "Go away! What is it you want from me? Make her well again," said Lindsay. "You really are dumb. Why on earth would I even consider making your sister well," asked Nijel. He looked Lindsay over. "I would never do it unless you are thinking of striking a deal," said Nijel. Lindsay stood up and was three inches away from him. "Maybe you are not all talk after all," said Lindsay. "What kind of a deal," asked Nijel. "You name it," said Lindsay. Nijel began to feel uncomfortable with the way she was studying him. "I know who you are. You're a skin, your Nicholas's son," said Lindsay. Nijel was surprised she touched his face instead of running from him. He had underestimated her. Maybe his father was wrong and she would not run. "Aren't you going to run," asked Nijel. Lindsay just stopped touching him but kept on staring at him. "Are you not afraid? Run," commanded Nijel. "I guess the saying 'like father, like son' does not apply to you," said Lindsay. "That is not true," said Nijel. "Than how come you have not tried to hurt me," asked Lindsay. "I had better things to do," said Nijel. "Name one," said Lindsay. Nijel quickly kissed her on the lips before dissapearing. Lindsay was left with so many questions. Had she wanted him to kiss her in the first place? Was he bad or good? What did he want? Why had she been happy when he kissed her? If he ever kissed her again would she kiss him back? Why was he hurting Olivia? Why had he hurt Mayla? Who was next? Was he even the one doing this? He had to be the one doing this. He just had to be. Lindsay almost needed him to be the cause. If it wasn't Nijel who was it?  
  
Max Evans carried Lindsay inside the house. He had found her asleep in Olivia's hospital bed. Max put her in bed. "Goodnight Lindsay," whispered Max. Lindsay opened her eyes and stared up at Max. "Dad, does Nicholas have a son," asked Lindsay. "Why? Why do you have questions about him? To answer your question, yes he does have a son. His name is Nike," said Max. "His name isn't Nijel," asked Olivia. 'Well, skins call him Nijel," said max. "I will tell you why I asked you all these questions in the morning. Right now I am very tired and sleepy. Let's just say if any of my theories are correct we have our work cut out for us," said Lindsay. Max was about to ask her what on earth she meant but she was fast asleep.  
  
Olivia's eyes fluttered open. Her sister walked in. "Lindsay where am I," asked Olivia. Lindsay hugged her sister. "Are you alright," asked Lindsay. "I think so. What am I doing here in the hospital," asked Olivia. "Do you remember being knocked out and bleeding," asked Lindsay. "No," said Olivia. "Do you remember anything at all," asked Lindsay. She wasn't sure if she wanted an answer to that question. "Yeah, I was at ballet practice and it was over. I was getting ready to walk home," said Olivia. Lindsay kept on nodding her head for her sister to continue. "Well, please, don't just be silent. Tell me what else you remember. Go on," urged Lindsay. Her sister just layed there. "I can't remember anything else," said Olivia. "Nothing? Not any thing? There has got to be something you can elaborate on," said Lindsay. 'No," replied Olivia. "Nothing, are you sure," asked Lindsay. "Nicholas," replied Olivia. "Yes, Nicholas! What about Nicholas? What about him," cried Lindsay. "His son," said Olivia. "Nijel," said Lindsay. "How do you know about him," asked Olivia. "Never mind that one. What about Nijel," asked Lindsay. "He said I must be punished for knowing things," said Olivia. "What things," asked Lindsay. "That was the weird part. I haven't the slightest clue," said Olivia. "Did you know things," asked Lindsay. "No, I don't know, maybe," said Lindsay. "Do you remember," asked Lindsay. "I don't remember- oh wait- yes, I remember now! Well, not everything. All I can remember is bits and pieces," said Olivia. "That's good. Bits and pieces are good," said Lindsay. Olivia shook her head and frowned. Then her face became a little radiant. "What else do you remember," asked Lindsay. "A piece of the puzzle. Jessica Valentie," said Olivia. "What about Jessica," asked Lindsay. "She knows everything. She told me everything. She made me swear under secrecy not to tell another soul," said Olivia. "How did she find out," asked Lindsay. "It came to her in a vision or a dream," said Olivia. "And did she tell you," asked Lindsay. "Yeah. She made me swear to never to tell a soul," said Olivia. "I know," said Lindsay. "How," asked Olivia. "You told me so already," said Lindsay. "We made an agreement that night she told me, if anything was to happen we would have a password so if anyone was really suppose to know the secret they would never be able to know unless they knew the password," said Olivia. "What is the pass word," asked Lindsay.  
  
"The secret is bare," said Lindsay. "What did you just say," asked Jessica. "The secret is bare," repeated Lindsay. "What secret is bare," asked Jessica. "You know what I am talking about," said Lindsay. "What," asked Jessica. "You know very damn well what I am talking about," said Lindsay. "So she is ok," asked Jessica. "Don't switch the subject," said Lindsay. "Ok. How did you find out," asked Jessica. "Olivia told me," said Lindsay. "Livvie told you," asked Jessica. "How else would I know," asked Lindsay. "Just how many people know," asked Jessica. "It is just the three of us," said Lindsay. "Oh. I can't believe she told you. She promised not to tell anyone," said Jessica. "She trusts me," said Lindsay. "Don't you think I know that? I should have known," said Jessica. "She had to tell me," said Lindsay. "No she did not," said Jessica. "Yes she did," said Lindsay. "I can't believe this," said Jessica. "She did not have a choice. She- we are all in danger- I met Nijel," said Lindsay. Jessica came closer to her. "Keep your voice down. So, have you actually met him face to face," asked Jessica. "Yeah. He actually kissed me," said Lindsay. Lindsay was sure Jessica was going to mad at this fact. "Meet me at the crashdown tonight at six," said Jessica. "Ok. I will," said Lindsay. 'We have a lot to discuss," said Jessica. "I know," said Lindsay. "Come alone," said Jessica. She turned to leave the street that was five blocks between the Valentie and the Evans'. She suddenly turned around. "This is between the three of us," said Jessica. "Allright. Between Allison and Alexis you and I never had this conversation," said Lindsay. With that they went their separate ways.  
  
"So what are we going to do about this Nijel thing," asked Allison. "Nothing," said Lindsay. "Nothing," asked Allison. "Something is not right here," said Alexis. "I considered what you said. I should not want revenge. You were right. It was all about anger and hatred," said Lindsay. "Lindsay, you are lieing," said Alexis. "No, you were right. You should be happy. Why aren't you," asked Lindsay. "You were so determined. Why the sudden change of mind," asked Alexis. "I don't want to be killed. I owe you. You saved my life. You were right I was wrong. You should be gratefull," said Lindsay. "I am so happy," said Allison. She gave her friend a quick hug. "There is something off about this," said Alexis. "Get off my case! There is nothing wrong! Some people would be happy! Than again they are not you! Maybe Alexander is right! You think and live to drive people nuts! Just get out! Bud out of my life! I don't need this shit," said Lindsay. "Quit screaming!" "Make me," shouted Lindsay. Neither girl noticed they were yelling louder than before. "Maybe I should," said Alexis. "Both of you! Just stop it! Yelling is getting us no where," said Allison. Both Alexis and Lindsay ignored her. "Do you have any idea how much being around you drives me crazy," asked Lindsay. "Than why are you my friend," asked Alexis. "I'm not. I am sick of hanging around you," said Lindsay. "Than don't," said Alexis. They had not noticed but they now had three sets of parents staring. It was a sight. "Wow," said Alexander. He watched his sister and his cousin arguing.  
  
"I know it must of hurt to do what you did," said Jessica. "You have no idea," said Lindsay. "How about this? Dinner's on me," said Jessica. Lindsay nodded her head. "I can't believe I told her I only hang around her because I feel sorry for her," said Lindsay. "You told my sister that," asked Jessica. "No. I told Alexis that," said Lindsay. Jessica nodded her head. She understood. "So what is the plan," asked Lindsay. "First of all I went to see Olivia this afternoon," said Jessica. "And," asked Lindsay. "You did not tell me she had lost gigantic parts of her memory," said Jessica. "I left out that detail," said Lindsay. "Well, any ways the plan. The plan is we are going to have Nijel fall in our play," said Jessica. "How are we suppose to accomplish that," asked Lindsay. "You said he kissed her. Pretend you are obsessed with him," said Jessica. Lindsay nodded her head. "You mean like act like having a thing for him has made me dumb. I will pretend he has me exactly where he wants me," said Lindsay. "Exactly," said Jessica. "Alexis is not going to give this a rest," said Lindsay. "What are you talking about," asked Jessica. "Look who just walked in," said Lindsay. Jessica glanced at the doorway. Both Jessica and Lindsay groaned. Alexis walked up to them. "What the hell are you two up to," asked Alexis. "Since when do I have to answer to you," asked Lindsay. 'I never said you did," said Alexis. 'Well, you obviously have nothing better to do than spy on me," said Lindsay. "I came in here because your mother sent me," said Alexis. "Well, what did she want," asked Lindsay. "She said you have to come home soon," said Alexis. "Ok whatever," said Lindsay. "You two are up to something. I am going to find out what it is. You can bet your life on it," said Alexis. "Are you finished," asked Lindsay. "I've been finished," said Alexis. "Then what the hell are you still doing here," asked Lindsay. "Oh, I am leaving," said Alexis. She had disgust holding her voice. "You are so damn right," said Lindsay. "Just one more thing Lindsay. How could you do it," asked Alexis. "What are you babbling on about now," asked Lindsay. "You know very well," said Alexis. "Easily I could do it," said Lindsay. "Who are you? I don't know you anymore," said Alexis. "You never did," said Lindsay. "Ok. I have heard enough from both of you," said Liz. She stared at both girls. "Jessica, would you mind leaving so I can deal with these two alone," asked Liz. "No problem," said Jessica. "Now you two have some serious explaining to do," said Liz.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Olivia Evans had been released from the hospital. Now, a month later she is getting her life back. "So is all the rumors true," asked Kate. "It would depend on what you heard," said Olivia. "I heard you were leaving ballet class and you were attacked. I also heard your brother and sister found you like an hour later and you were uncontious," said Kate. "Yeah, it is true," said Olivia. "Are you feeling better," asked Kate. "I am fine. About the preformance I am sorry I let you down," said Olivia. "Don't feel guilty. It was not your fault. Ofcourse Ms. Bell had to make a huge deal out of it to your parents," said Kate. "I bet that was funny. Listen, I want to make it up to you. Let's go to the movies this weekend and I will pay for you as well as me," said Olivia. "I have a lot to do this weekend," said Kate. "And I don't," asked Olivia. At this both girls giggled. "How about Sunday," asked Kate. "Sounds good," said Olivia. "Isn't that your sister," asked Kate. "Yup," said Olivia. Kate studied the girl sitting on the chairs. "God, she looks so much like you," said Kate. "That's what everyone says," said Olivia. "Don't you think so," asked Kate. "Yeah," said Olivia. 'Are you two like the kind of sisters who fight about everything humanly possible," asked Kate. "Afraid not. We are the kind who usually gets along about everything. We get in fights like once a year or so," said Olivia. "Wow. My twin Katie and I fight over everything," said Kate. "What is Kate and Katie short for anyways," asked Olivia. "Katherine and Katrina," said Kate. "And who would be who," asked Olivia. "I am Katherine and Katie is obviously Katrina," said Kate. "Stop talking! This is Math class! You guys have a lunch break to catch up with gossip! Do I make myself clear," asked Ms. Hart. "No," said Olivia. "What was that Ms. Evans?" "I said no," said Olivia. "Be quiet before I give you detention," said Ms. Hart. "What if I don't feel like it," asked Olivia. The whole class burst with laughter. "Ms. Evans you have detention," said Ms. Hart. 'Why? Just because I disagree with you? I have rights," said Olivia. "Well if you can give me a good reason why you said no I will spare your permanent record," said Ms. Hart. "I am sure you will," said Olivia. 'You have five minutes," said Ms. Hart. "We were discussing nick names for full names. How is that gossiping," asked Olivia. Then as if to save Olivia the bell rang signaling it was lunchtime. "Ohh! Got to go," said Olivia. "I don't think so," said Ms. Hart. She grabbed Olivia by her ponytail. Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated on Ms. Hart. All of a sudden she felt Ms. Hart loosen her grip. She opened her eyes and saw she had made Ms. Hart fall. She met Jason's disaproving glare. She shook her head at him in annoyance. Kate, Olivia, and Jason made their way to lunch. "Look, Kate do you mind if I talk to my sister in private," asked Jason. "No problem. Olivia, I will catch you at our usual table," said Kate. Olivia watched Kate walk away. She finally looked at Jason. "You have no reason to be mad," said Olivia. 'I don't do I," asked Jason. 'No you fucking don't!" Jason seased her arm. "Would you keep your voice down," asked Jason. "You let go of my arm and I will not create a scene and I will keep my voice down," said Olivia. Jason realeased her hand. "It is bad enough you used your powers in public. Why the hell did you use your powers to hurt a defenseless person," asked Jason. "I did not mean to hurt her. It was an accident," said Olivia. "What do you mean it was an accident," asked Jason. "Ever since what happened two months ago I have been out of controle," said Olivia. "What do you mean," asked Jason. Olivia made her voice even quieter. "It is like I don't have controle over my body," said Olivia. "Do you think it is possible," asked Jason. "Let's hope to God it isn't," said Olivia. "We will talk later," said Jason. Olivia nodded her said. With that they parted their separate ways. Little did they notice the evil eyes that had been watching them intently.  
  
Lindsay sat next to Isacc avoiding looking at Alexis as much as possible. "Hi girls," said Sarah. "Sit down over here," said Lindsay. "No, sit over here," said Alexis. "Sarah wants to sit next to me instead of you," said Lindsay. "Says who," asked Alexis. "Says me," said Lindsay. "Oh what a great judge you are," said Alexis. "Much better than you are," said Lindsay.  
  
Liz found Lindsay in Jason's bedroom hitting the punching bag. "Bitch," screamed Lindsay. That did not help her anger. She was nearly destroying the bag. Then Liz noticed Olivia was guiding her. "Give it a side hit," said Olivia. Lindsay did exactly as she was told. "What the hell are you two doing," asked Liz. "Oh- uh Mom," said Olivia. "Nothing. We are doing absoulutely nothing," said Lindsay. "I can see that," said Liz. "Fine, I am giving her kick boxing lessons," said Olivia. "Would one of you tell me why that is such a secret," asked Liz. "It isn't a secret. We just told you. Olivia is giving me kick boxing lessons," lied Lindsay. "Right, very smooth," said Liz. She left the room to go get a cup of coffee from down stairs. She met Max's eyes. "Olivia is giving her lessons," asked Max. He was about to laugh. "Max! Something is going on and I don't like it one bit," said Liz. She took a seat next to him on the couch in the living room. "I will take care of it," said Max. "I wish you could," said Liz. "I will," said Max. "That is the problem," said Liz. "What's the problem," asked Max. "I think that is out of our hands," said Liz. "Well, I do know something that's out of your hands," said Max. He quickly spun her into his arms and kissed her pulling her down into the bedroom with him until she was on top of him. He quickly got up and locked the door. He quickly got back down on the bed.  
  
Olivia sighed deeply. "Where is Mom and Dad," asked Olivia. "I heard kissing sounds from the bedroom," laughed Isacc. "Then 'I love you too' it was hilarious," said Jason. "Well, I personally don't think it is so funny," said Olivia. Jason saw the frightened look on her face. "Do they not care we are in the middle of an crisis right now," asked Olivia. "We are," asked Isacc. "What is going on," asked Jason. "Lindsay is missing," said Olivia. "What do you mean she is missing," asked Isacc. "She said she was going to go visit Alexis," said Olivia. "And she didn't," asked Isacc. "Did you call there," asked Jason. "Yes, Aunt Isabel said that Alexis was at Grandma Dianne's and she hadn't seen Lindsay all day," said Olivia. "So maybe she went over there," suggested Jason. "I called there," said Olivia. "And," asked Isacc. "Neither of them were there," said Olivia. "What the hell," asked Isacc. "Did you call the Valentie's," asked Jason. The telephone rang. "Hello," asked Isacc. The phone suddenly went dead. "Who was that," asked Olivia. "How am I suppose to know," asked Isacc. "I don't know," said Olivia. "Answer a question. Why would Lindsay be going to see Alexis? They haven't exactly been best friends lately incase you did not notice," said Isacc. "She was never mad at Alexis," said Olivia. "Yes she was," said Isacc. "No. It was all a set up," said Olivia. "What," exclaimed Jason and Isacc together.  
  
"You waited this long to tell us," asked Alexis. "I swore I would not tell a soul," said Lindsay. "Well that does not really help us right now," said Allison. "I know," said Lindsay. "We forgive you," said Sarah. "We do," asked Alexis. 'Yes, we do," said Allison. "Look, if you aren't ready to for  
  
Give me I completely understand," said Lindsay. Alexis wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Enough of the warm and fuzzy moments," said Nijel. "Well get over it," said Sarah. Alexis, Allison, and Lindsay exchanged looks. This was the first time they had seen Sarah rood. They liked it. "Nice to see you keep your mouth shut," said Sarah. The four of them slapped hands. "What the hell were you guys thinking," asked Isacc. "God, you came," said Lindsay. "How did you find us," asked Allison. "Never mind that," said Jessica. "After this is all over Jessica has some serious explaining to do," said Alexis. "Yeah, I know that," said Jessica. "So does Olivia," said Alexis. "Do you girls ever stop talking," asked Nijel. Then Nikolas appeared. "Nijel, his was my assignment! I told you to stay the hell away from them," cried Nikolas. "And I told you I was not going to let you kill them," said Nijel. "Well, I tried to kill Max Evans and these other children's parents but it didn't work. I thought I made it crystal clear that you were not to interfere,"said Nikolas. "Well, killing people is not the answer," said Nijel. "Oh, yes it is," said Nikolas. "Dad, stop it," said Nijel. "You lost the right to call me your father years ago. You are a sad excuse for a son," said Nikolas. Lindsay looked at him with pity. "What a bastard," whispered Lindsay. "Who in their right mind says that their own son has lost the right to call them dad," whispered Olivia. "Why can't you be more like your other brothers," asked Nikolas. "I hate Ned and Nadel. I don't want to be like them. They are just like you. I don'' want to be like you. I don'' want to hurt people because I think they are weak or because they have to much human blood in them,""said Nijel. "I am an honorable man," said Nikolas. "Honorable," asked Nijel. "If your mother was alive today she would be very disappointed in you," said Nikolas. Lindsay had enough of this. She stepped out of the circle she was protected by. She went right behind Nijel. Jason started to step out as well. He was right behind Lindsay. "Lindsay go back," ordered Jason. "No," replied Lindsay. "You basterd! My father was so right about you! You know what Nikolas, if your mother were still alive today she would look on you in shame. It was her main goal to kill my father. You never suceeded! My father is alive right this very minute! Who are you to put down Nijel? It was you all along! You tried to kill Mayla and my sister as well," said Lindsay. "You bitch," screamed Nikolas. He grabbed Lindsay by the neck.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Liz picked up the phone. She hoped it was one of her children because none of them were home right now. All four families were in the living room. No one knew where any of his or her children were. "Hello," asked Liz. "Mom," asked Olivia. "Where are you," asked Liz. "The ally way," said Olivia. "What are you doing there," asked Liz. "Get here as fast as possible!" The phone went dead. As soon as Liz hung up the phone many eyes met hers. "Come on," was all she said.  
  
Jason raised his hands to keep Nikolas from hurting Lindsay. Nikolas brought his hand tighter around Lindsay's neck. "You use an ounce of that power and I will kill her," said Nikolas. "Put your hands tighter around her and you will wish that you were never born," said Jason. "This will teach you not to speak your mind," said Nikolas. Nikolas heard footsteps. He turned to look and saw all of the children's parents. "You called them didn't you," cried Nikolas. He wrapped his hands around Lindsay's neck harder. "Stop it! You are going to kill here," cried Olivia. "I will use my powers on you," said Jason. "And risk your sister's death? I think not," said Nikolas. Max came in. "Let go of her," said Max. "Why? We were having so much fun," said Nikolas. "You are weak! You really are weak if you can't even try to have an oponant who is your own match," said Max. "Like you," asked Nikolas. Nikolas began to loosen his grip around Lindsay's neck. "Exactly," said Max. An evil grin began to spread on both of their faces. Nikolas had dropped Lindsay. Olivia and Jessica were now helping her up. "Are you ok," asked Olivia. "Yeah. I think. I feel ok," replied Lindsay. "You know what Max," asked Nikolas. "What," asked Max. "I don't feel like fighting you,"said Nikolas. "Well that is just too bad," said Max. They brought both of their hands up. Max took a first swipe. He cut Nikolas in the neck. Then Nikolas took another swipe. He cut Max in the face.  
  
"It still hurts," complained Max. "Well you are lucky that Tess was able to heal them," said Liz. "Yes," agreed Olivia. "Yeah, and I am also lucky to be breathing," said Lindsay. "Well, honey go to bed," said Liz. "Mom, are you ok," asked Jason. "Yes, I am fine," lied Liz. As soon as all the children went to bed Liz started into Max. "What were you thinking? Oh right! You were not thinking! You just decided- oh God, you could have gotten yourself killed! " Lindsay, Olivia, Isacc, and Jason listened from upstairs. "Mom is not happy," said Isacc. "Not happy? Gee, I don't know," said Olivia. "She is right though," said Lindsay. "This is just the beginning of trusting people outside of our circle," said Jason. "I wish you were wrong," said Olivia. "What is going to happen to us," asked Isacc.  
  
"Isabel, please calm down. You have checked on Alexander, Alexandria, and Alexis God knows how many times. I think it is pretty obvious they are all at home right now," said Alex. "Anything could have happened. Anything! All of them could have died today! God, thank God for Jason," said Isabel. Isabel started to walk upstairs again. "Where are you going," asked Alex. "I think I will go check on them again," said Isabel. "Hell no," said Alex. 'What do you mean? They need their mother right now," said Isabel. "Isabel, yes, they do need you. Now is not the time though," said Alex. "What do you mean," asked Isabel. "Right now they need their sleep," said Alex. Isabel sighed as she followed Alex downstairs.  
  
"Michael this is all your fault," said Maria. "What? This is not my fault! Not this one!" "Oh yes it is," said Maria. "How do you figure," asked Michael. "If you had been spending more time with the kids none of this would have happened," said Maria. "You told me to watch them, like babysitt them for the day and I did," said Michael. "That is not what you did though," said Maria. "Yes it is," said Michael. "It is not," said Maria. "Oh my God! Yes I did! I had all three of them at this house!" ""Then explain to me how Matt got out of this house in the first place, let alone Mark and Mayla," said Maria. "The phone rang, Matthew picked it up and said it was Isacc," said Michael. "Oh you should have seen through that one! Why didn't you," asked Maria. "He said Isacc wanted him to come over! How was I supposed to know? Then Mayla and Mark said they were going over To Jessica and John's house! I did not know," said Michael. "I would have," said Maria. "No! You would not have. Even Max would not have known," said Maria. "Then please do tell me how he did not," said Michael. Maria burst into tears. "Anything could have happened to them! Anything! Damn him!" "Maria I am sorry! Please, look, I uh don't go as far as to damn me," said Michael. "Damn Nikolas, not you! God, he would have killed them one by one," said Maria.  
  
"Look, Mom, I am really sorry," said Jessica. "You should be," said Tess. "It was my fault too," said Allison. "No it was not! Jessica, how could you do this! You almost got Olivia killed!" "You mean Lindsay," said Kyle. "Whatever, Lindsay! You are lucky we got there in time," said Tess. "Yes, we are," said Jessica. Jessica was hoping if she agreed with her mother long enough her mother would dismiss her to bed. "I hope you see how serious this is," said Tess. "Mom, I really do. Please, I never meant for any of this to happen! I swear! If I could take thing back I would but I can't!" "Don't you think I know that," asked Tess. "No," said Jessica. Tess was about to say something else but Kyle cut in. "Look, she was just as much as a victim as everyone else. Go to bed Jessica," said Kyle.  
  
Liz took a deep breath. She was having a sleepless night. Max on the other hand was asleep. Liz just looked at him and then got up in exasperation. Max woke up to hearing the TV on. "Liz? What time is it," asked Max. "I don't know," said Liz. She switched off the t.v. She got up and walked out to the balcony. Max followed her. "You have work tommorow, I don't you should go back to sleep," said Liz. Max rolled his eyes in annoyance. He took Liz by the hand before she went into the bathroom. "Look, what I did earlier was crazy and stupid and," Liz cut him off. "You could have been killed!" "Yeah, I know that," said Max. He looked at Liz pleading with her with his mind not to be angry. "Look, I was concerned for you! You could have died. Did you think about that? What would I have done if you had died," asked Liz. "Well, I am not exactly sure. I would have given you the right to remarry- if you wanted to," laughed Max. "Max! What am I to do with you," asked Liz. "Oh, I don't know," said Max. "Then I guess we have a problem because I don't know either," said Liz. "Well I have some ideas," said Max. "I wonder what those could be," said Liz. "Like you don't know," said Max. "Even if it wasn't obvious I would know. I know your heart and soul. I know it all," said Liz. "Oh I would not be so sure," said Max. "Hmm, well tell me something I don't know," said Liz. Max picked her up. "And I don't know that," asked Liz. Max brought her back down on the bed with him. He raked a hand through her hair. "Have I told you how much I love you," asked Max. "Oh, well, I am pretty sure you mentioned that sometime between this morning before getting out of bed and before breakfast," said Liz. "Well, I do. I do love you," said Max. Before Liz could say anything he was kissing her silly. "And to think around when we were nine- teen we wondered if we'd ever get tired of kissing like this," said Max. "Shut up," said Liz.  
  
As Sarah sat down next to Lindsay the next day in class she saw the tensity in her friend's eyes. "Are you ok," asked Sarah. "I don't know," said Lindsay. Then Allison and Alexis came in. They hand written notes from their parents for seat changes. Sarah and Lindsay positioned them. "My mom laid really hard into Jessica last night," said Allison. "She shouldn't have. It was not really her fault. She was as innocent as any of us," said Lindsay. "Well, that beats having your mother walk into your room at all hours of the night just to see if you're still here. I mean come on; it is hard to get out my house, let alone my room in two seconds. God, you would think she wanted us to loose sleep," said Alexis. All eyes rested on Lindsay. "Well, my mom was furious with my dad for challenging Nikolas the way he did," said Lindsay. "I think it was brave of him," said Sarah. "Try telling that to my mother. This morning my mother had to ask me a zillion times if I was ok. It was so annoying. Last night you could here my parents arguing about it," said Lindsay. "Jason and your dad are probably the only reason we are still alive," said Allison. All four girls agreed.  
  
"Are you going to be ok," asked Jason. "Yes. I am going to be fine! I don't need you to hold my hand," said Olivia. "Ok. I didn't offer you my hand but if-"Jason! I don't think so," said Olivia. They went their separate ways as second period bell rang. Both of them had not noticed Ned watching both of them.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Lindsay and Isacc came home one day to see their parents in a heavy meeting with all of the adults they had grown up around. "Well, they are not safe anymore," said Tess. "We can't just keep them cooped up and say they can no longer attend school," said Liz. "Ofcourse we can! We are their parents! What kind of mother are you," asked Tess. Lindsay and Isacc made their prescence known. "Hi everyone," said Lindsay. "Why discuss this behind our backs? I think it matters how we feel. Does it not? It should," said Isacc. "Ofcourse it does," said Liz.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is December 15. We only have ten days until Christmas. Everything has been so hushed between the adults. Are we even going to celebrate Christmas? I mean we have to. If we did not we would look adnormal to our relatives who are full human. I haven't seen Nijel lately. I miss him. Why? He is the enemy! Well, sort of. After all he did not want us killed. I don't really know now. Only time will tell. Can life ever go back, I mean before we actually are somewhere without our parents breathing on our necks? So what is next? Do I even dare ask? My siblings Olivia, Jason, and Isacc are as uptight as I am.  
  
  
  
Lindsay closed her diary. She was now on Christmas holidays. She could not go outside because it was snowing, which was fine by her parents anyways. The door opened. She knew it was either Olivia or Isacc. They were the only ones who didn't knock. "Ok! I am going to shut the door," said Isacc. "Yes, you do that," said Lindsay. Isacc sat down in a chair in his sister's room with a big goofy grin on his face. "What the hell happened to you," asked Lindsay. "Guess what," asked Isacc. "What," asked Lindsay. "We are going to Vegas for Christmas," said Isacc. "What," asked Lindsay. She searched Isacc's face. "Are you serious," asked Lindsay. "Oh I am completely serious," said Isacc. "How did you find out," asked Lindsay. "I listened to Mom and Dad talking it over last night," said Isacc. "Dinner," said Liz. "Let's go eat," said Lindsay. "You had better not blow it," said Isacc. "If anyone is going to blow it, it would be you," said Lindsay.  
  
The Christmas Nazi was in full bloom. She was only in bloom in the Christmas season. She was also known as Isabel Whitman. "Alex!" Alex looked at Alexandria and Alexander with death looks. He retreated downstairs. "Yeah," asked Alex. "What is this," asked Isabel. "Uh- it is a Christmas tree," said Alex. "You call this a Christmas tree? This is supposed to be a Christmas tree? Hello?" "If you want I could go buy another one," said Alex. Isabel was in tirade mode and she had not even heard Alex's suggestion. "The lights, then a tree? This is Christmas! I have the parade, I have to direct the kids at the local church in Christmas Caroles around here," said Isabel. "Christmas caroling? Isabel, you don't even go to church," said Alex. "Alex, that is beside the point!" Michael came in. "Isabel, the outside bulbs are fixed," said Michael. "Michael, can you not see I am in the middle of something? You should be making yourself useful around here," said Isabel. Alex and Michael exchanged looks.  
  
"I have to run by Isabel's and ask her where is the best place to buy bulbs," said Tess. "Are you crazy? What is wrong with asking Maria? Isabel will have us doing house decoration for her," said Kyle. "She probably isn't getting as in to it this year because we will all be traveling to Vegas the next day after Christmas," said Tess. "I wish," said Kyle. "Don't you agree with me," asked Tess. Kyle shook his head. Tess took Christmas serious. She did not take it as serious as Isabel did. No one did. "Are you making a Christmas dinner," asked Tess. "What do you think," asked Tess. Kyle nodded his head. "I don't hope you mind if I invited my dad and Amy," said Kyle. A smile appeared on Tess's face. "No, ofcourse not. The more people the better," said Tess. "Looks like we will have to share them because Maria wants them over there as well," said Kyle. "I have an idea. Why don't you invite the Guerin's over here," said Tess. "What a marvelous plan. I'm sure Michael would like that," said Kyle.  
  
Dinner at the Evans' was starting to get back to normal. Everyone wasn't so quiet. It was starting to get rather noisy. About three different conversations were taking place at the same time. "Yeah, how was I suppose to know?" "Yeah at Aunt Isabel's she had me decorating her tree." "I know when I get back to school I am going to kill him." "Ok, everyone? I have good news and I have some really good news," said Max. Isacc and Lindsay shared a secret smile. "Well, we are going to dinner at your aunts tommorow," said Max. "That is suppose to be good news," asked Isacc. "Don't you like your aunt," asked Liz. "Yeah, but when she is the Christmas monster? Oops! I meant nazi," said Isacc. A small chuckle left Max's mouth. "Now the day after Christmas we are going down to Vegas," said Max. Four voices of excitement started talking on top of each other at the same time. All of them were questions. "I can only answer one question at a time," said Max. "How long," asked Olivia. "Three days," said Liz. "Is it warm there," asked Lindsay. Max and Liz nodded their heads. "Can I gamble there," asked Isacc. "No," said Max. "Why ever not," asked Isacc. "First of all you are too young," said Max. "Oh man," said Isacc. "How are we going to get there," asked Olivia. Liz was now glancing at Jason. "Do you have any questions," asked Liz gently. "Oh me? No, no, not at all," said Jason. Max saw Liz's concerned look. Jason hadn't been himself lately. No one knew why. He had been subdued. "You have been acting weird lately," said Lindsay. "You mean weirder than usual," asked Olivia. Both girls giggled. Jason quietly went up to his room. "Is it something we said," asked Olivia. "No, I don't so," said Liz. "What is his problem? He has been acting weird lately," said Isacc. Lindsay expected her father to get upset with this comment. "I am not sure," said Max. "Whatever it is he had better get over it by Christmas Eve," said Lindsay. She went into the living room. She put in the movie "The Mummy Returns." Jason came down. "You aren't allowed to watch that! That is my tape," said Jason. "Uh sorry! I didn't think you would care! I watch your movies all the time," said Lindsay. "That is a classic," explained Jason. "What the hell is wrong with you? You never get upset over something like that," said Olivia. "I have a right to my property," yelled Jason. Olivia was about to lunge at him when Lindsay interupted. "It's cool. It really isn't that big of a deal," said Lindsay. She walked upstairs. "Oh cool, my favorite part," said Jason. He sat down on the couch with a smile on his face. Olivia turned off the telivision set. "What was that for," asked Jason. "What the hell has gotten in to you? She wanted to watch this movie! Have you no concience? God, what the hell is the matter with you?" "I was just going to watch a movie," said Jason. "You hurt your sister over nothing!" "So what?" Olivia hit him on the face over this. "Who are you? You usually don't care if she touches your property. You usually could not care less if she uses your computer if hers is down," said Olivia. Max and Liz watched this scene with interest. Jason headed upstairs. He collapsed on his bed. The usual pain was back. A few days ago he had this weird dream and now this monster ion his dream controlled how he treated others. He could only controle this monstter on his own when he was alone. He had not really cared if his sister was watching his movie. Usually he would be driving her nuts since he knew the movie word for word. He had tried his best to controle his mind when he was telling her it was his tape. He wanted to apologize but the monster would not allow him to do that. This was driving him crazy. He knew how he could win this battle. He could fight this monster with his sisters' help through the computer. He could not controle himself when someone was there. If he talked to Lindsay online he could tell her everything while he was fully undercontrole. He signed on America Online. He saw his sister was on. That was good. He clicked on her name.  
  
  
  
Jase: Hey.  
  
Angel Princess: Hi.  
  
Jase: Look I am sorry for my behavior.  
  
Angel Princess: Why didn't you just come in my room and apologize?  
  
Jase: I couldn't  
  
Angel Princesss: Why not?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
  
Lindsay layed in bed that night completely restless. She could not sleep. She did not know how to help Jason. She did believe him. She knew she had to find a way to help him. She had to. Maybe it could be her Christmas gift to him. She hoped she could find a way to help her brother. She kept on tossing and turning. Sleep was not her friend this night. She had too much on her mind. She knew she wouldn't be ok until she figured out this whole situation. Jason had made her promise not to tell anyone. She would keep it. She had to. Why didn't he just go to Olivia for help? They coul not discuss this face to face because then the monstar had controle of him. They had to discuss this online. She had a pretty good idea that she would be online quite a long time. Her parents would not be too happy so they would have to connect a lot through e-mail. They did not have a choice. No one could not suspect them or else they were in hot water. Lindsay finally used her powers to make herself fall asleep. She knew it would have its down side. She now was asleep. She dreamed about Nijel and Ned. She had never dreamed about Ned before.  
  
Lindsay was helping Isabel change the tree lights because according to Isabel Alex had put the wrong colors in. "You'd think he'd put the wrong ones just for spite," said Isabel. Lindsay could not wait to get home. "Oh God, I need more lights for the outside," complained Isabel. Lindsay didn't dare ask why. "I can not believe Michael put the wrong colors outside! What is it with men and colors," asked Isabel. "What else do they get married for? Where my parents a mess before they met," asked Lindsay. "What do you mean? Before they got together," asked Isabel. "Yeah," replied Lindsay. "Well, their lives were more hectic after they got together," said Isabel. "You mean worse," asked Lindsay. "Well, not exactly. I mean, your mom was always a happy person, even when she was dating Kyle," said Isabel. "What? My mom dated Kyle? Are you kidding," asked Lindsay. "That doesn't really matter. We all knew it would never last," said Isabel. Lindsay got down from her stool towards the tree. "Can we take a brake? I am really thirsty," said Lindsay. "Yeah coke is in the fridge," said Alex. He had just entered. When he had heard the word 'brake' he knew it was safe. "Coke? What kind of a Christmas drink is that," asked Isabel. "Oh, coke is fine," said Lindsay. "Then after that you can join me with your cousins in making snowmen," said Alex. He was beginning to smile and laugh. "What? What is this nonsense?" "We are making Christmas snowmen," said Alex. Alex looked at Isabel. "Hmm," said Isabel. Alex was now studying Alex and then Lindsay. "I suppose so," said Isabel. Both Alex and Lindsay ran towards the door. "Wait," said Isabel. "Oh no," whispered Alex. "I will not send my neice home with the flu," said Isabel. She was going upstairs. Alex waited until she was out of earshot. "Ofcourse not. I wouldn't dream of it," said Alex. Then Isabel came back down with a coat, earmuffs, gloves, and a hat. "There you go," said Isabel. "Thankyou very much," said Lindsay. She raced outside to join Alexander, Alexandria, and Alexis. "Girl, I can not believe you were stuck in there that long," said Alexandria. "Well, I can," said Alexis. "Well, you know mom. She had been known forever as the Christmas nazi. She has to have everything picture perfect or everyone knows there is going to be hell to pay," said Alexander. Lindsay and Alexis laughed. "I wonder what she will be like when we are in Vegas," said Lindsay. "Who cares! Snowball fight," cried Alexander. All of them were throwing snowballs at eachother.  
  
"You are soaked," rebuked Liz. "Mom, I am fine! I will go get in the shower," said Lindsay. Liz nodded her head. Lindsay headed in to the bathroom before her mother could say anymore. As she soaked in the tub she got weird flashes. "I am not afraid of you." It was weird. "Jason, all you have to do is not be scared. You controle it." "No it controles me," replied Jason. This was weird. Lindsay got a chill down her back. Then she knew how to help Jason. She knew what to do. "All Jason has to do is not be afraid," thought Lindsay.  
  
"Get out of my room," sputtered Jason. Lindsay knew the monster was in partial controle. "I am not afraid of you," said Lindsay. "Go away! Well, you should be," said Jason and the monster. The monster's voice was awful. "I am scared," said Jason. "You don't have to be. I am here," said Olivia as she entered. "So, am I," said Isacc. "I am not afraid," said Lindsay again. When Jason got on his knees he looked a little red. "Jason, are you all right," asked Olivia. "The monster is gone," said Jason. They all sat on his bed. "How did he get controle of your body in the first place," asked Olivia. "I dreamed about him," said Jason. "You what? Jason do I look stupid," asked Olivia. "Liv, I am completely serious. I swear," said Jason. Olivia just stared at him as if he were going nuts. "I believe you," said Isacc. "Well, if you ask me both of you are just crazy," said Olivia. "I believe him too," said Lindsay. "Well, then all you people have lost your sanity," said Olivia. Lindsay grabbed her sister's hands and let the flashes flow to her sister. Olivia had enough and pulled away. "Oh my God," cried Olivia. Liz walked in. "What is going on in here," she asked. "Nothing. Hello mother. We are just discussing what we want to do in Vegas," said Olivia. "Hmm. Nice try. I don't believe a word of it. It is now bed time," said Liz. Olivia, Isacc, and Lindsay left the bedroom. "How are you doing," asked Liz. "I am fine Mom," said Jason. "Really? Everyone has been really worried about you lately," said Liz. "Have you heard from Alexis lately," asked Jason. "Please don't change the subject. By the way which one," asked Liz. "My aunt," replied Jason. "Yeah we actually just got off the phone. She is going to come out here tommorow," said Liz. "You mean we will see her tommorow," asked Jason. "Yes. Jason, what has been going on lately," asked Liz. "Mom, nothing has been going on," lied Jason. "Jason do we look dumb or stupid," asked Max, entering. "No, Father,"replied Jason respectfully. "Jason, you have looked really disturbed lately," said Liz. "Son, what drugs are you on," asked Max. "Dad! I am not on drugs!" He looked at his mom. "Jason, please make this easier on the both of us. We are just concerned about you. That is all," said Liz. "Dad, Mom, this is rediculus. I am not on drugs! I am fourteen," exclaimed Jason. "It is never too early," said Max. "Dad, do you honestly think I am on drugs," asked Jason. "I really don't know," said Liz. "I would hope we did not raise you as that kind of child," said Max. "Mom and Dad! Do you hear yourselves? I am not on drugs! Where would I be getting the drugs? Michael? Yeah he would definitely want to deal with your anger, Dad," cried Jason. Olivia walked in. "I think you should know everything," said Olivia. Jason looked at her as if she was crazy. "You know how seriously Jason takes school," said Olivia. "Oh my God," cried Max. "How could we not have seen it," laughed Liz. "He was upset because he got a b in science," said Max. "Why didn't you ever say anything," asked Liz. "I didn't think you two would listen to me," said Jason. "God," laughed Max. "Well, we will see you two later. Are Lindsay and Isacc asleep," asked Liz. "Yeah," said Olivia and Jason together. Max and Liz closed the door behind them. Olivia rolled her eyes at her brother. "That was close," said Jason. "You owe me big time," said Olivia. "Oh believe me I know," said Jason. "Drugs? Just how dense are our parents," asked Oliva. "Clearly more dense than we realized," said Jason. "Well, five more days until Christmas," said Olivia. "Yeah, let's hope we don't have to go to Aunt Isabel's tommorow," said Jason. "Yeah, our parents just bought a tree today. Isabel will probably be over here trying to take over decorating," said Olivia. "You can't be serious," said Jason. A smile was playing on Olivia's face. "And why is that," asked Olivia. "Well, you know. She is the Christmas nazi," said Jason. "That is why she will be at her own house," said Olivia. "God, you were about to give me heart failure," said Jason. "Can I use your computer," asked Olivia. Jason nodded his head. "Now that is the brother I know," said Olivia. "Twenty more minutes until bedtime," yelled Max from down stairs. Their parents had the only bedroom that was downstairs, which had its advantages for both the kids and the parents. "Ok," said Olivia and Jason in unison. "Are you going online," asked Jason. "What do you think? Ofcourse I am," said Olivia. "Well I am going to put a movie in," said Jason. "The Mummy," asked Olivia. "Ofcourse. What else," asked Jason. Olivia rolled her eyes as she looked on the computer screen. "I knew that," said Olivia. "I'll bet you did," said Jason sarcastically. "What you don't believe me," asked Olivia. "No," said Jason. "Well, I did. I meant which one," said Olivia. "I am sure you did," said Jason. "I did. There are five movies in the series. How was I suppose to know," asked Olivia. "You seem to know everything else," said Jason. "I will pretend that I didn't hear that," said Olivia. "Yes, you do that," said Jason. Olivia rolled her eyes. "You just watch your movie while I try to find out what John thinks of me," said Olivia. Jason stared at her as if he were hypnotized. "What," asked Olivia. "Are you crazy? You know he likes you," said Jason. "Oh do I," asked Olivia. "If you do this I will just tell John in the morning," said Jason. "You will do know such thing," said Olivia. "Oh yes I will," said Jason. "No, you will not," said Olivia. "How do you plan to stop me," asked Jason. "All I have to do is tell Mom and Dad you are taking drugs," said Olivia. "You are evil," said Jason. "Well, we are twins," said Olivia. "Uh- Liv I kind of figured we were twins ages ago," said Jason. "Hello! Wake up! In every set there is the good twin and the evil one," said Olivia. "Which one would it be with Lindsay and Isacc," asked Jason. "I can't believe you are asking me this! Who do you think it is? Oh my God! You are going to make me answer this, aren't you? It is so Isacc," said Olivia. It wasn't like she had exactly given him a chance to answer the question. Jason was use to it though. He was lucky she had stopped. If Olivia could do one thing it would be having a never-ending conversation. She probably thought why put seven words in a sentence whenyou could have fifty. Liz came in. "It is now time for bed," said Liz. "Okay. Good night Jase, goodnight Mom," said Olivia going into her room. She had barely gotten under the covers when she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. She dreamed what she dreamed a lot. She dreamed she was a ballerina and everyone in the whole wide world knew it. Olivia didn't care if she had deep talent in many other things. All that mattered to her really, was ballet. She had been taking ballet since she was three and she loved it like nothing else. She could dance for hours. She wanted to go to Juliard. That was a college of dance. Olivia liked this really old movie her aunt owned called, "Save the Last Dance." It was a sad, good, and beautiful movie. When you meet Olivia Evans she comes off as a fake person who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but her own. When you get to know her, you see you could not have been more wrong. Her main alien power was moving things with her eyes.  
  
Mayla Guerin was not asleep. She could not sleep. She climbed up on her roof and sat down to read. She liked to read and her brothers, Matthew and Mark who were twins thought her weird for it. They were bad to the bone. Mayla was not perfect but she was nothing really like her brothers. She loved the snow. She knew it was not a good idea to come outside in this weather. Mayla was usually pretty cautious. Her special powers was dissapearing. She could be in one place and then be at another. It was way cool. Everone thought that. Once Maria had talked Mayla into trying to take her along one of her vanishing acts. It worked, sort of. Maria had scarlett fever for a week because it was not really her power. Michael had ofcourse made a huge deal out of it. Mayla somehow was not blamed. Maria got sick, Michael had a worse temper than usual, and Michael and Maria fought more than usual.  
  
  
  
Alexandria turned down her rap music. It was Christmas rap. Her mother had taken all of her other c.d's since it was the Christmas season. In two words, it sucked. Her mother was well avoided at Christmas time. It is hard to avoid someone you live with. Alexandria was an interestind charectar. She seriously had everything. She was a bossy cheerleader like Olivia, Jessica, and Mayla. She wanted to be a lawyer. She found it really interesting what her uncle did. She wanted to be a lawyer because it payed well,it was something she knew she could do, and she wanted to help innocent people.  
  
  
  
Jessica was still half- asleep as she grabbed her glass of water from the table near her. Her mouth felt dry. She couldn't sleep. It was only four in the morning. She turned on the light and turned on the computer. She went on the Internet. She logged in on Candy Girls. Olivia was the president of them. She had always been. Tess Valenti entered. "Honey, please, go back to sleep." "Mom, I can't sleep," said Jessica.  
  
Christmas morning was buzzing. Both the Whitman's and the Evans' were gathered at Phillip and Dianne Evans home. Isabel insisted they read to the Christmas story. Max was completely disgusted with this idea. Over six-teen years he had become more of an athiest. Max had first decided to go out but when no one was looking Liz had whispered something that made him stone hard and he needed to sit down. Liz smiled when it was done. "Oh Max, I am so glad you decided to stay," laughed Liz. "I didn't decide I would stay, you decided for me. Then again what else is new," asked Max. "I made you stay here? Oh really? You could have gotten up, or couldn't you," asked Liz. Max just shook his head at her in fusteration. "You are impossible. Do you know that," asked Max. Liz smiled as she joined Olivia and Alexandria in a game of "Sorry." "I think I am brave enough to try that," said Alex as he joined them. "Are you sure we won't beat you too badly," asked Olivia. Alex rolled his eyes as he took a seat down.  
  
  
  
Before everyone knew it vacation was all over. Lindsay could not believe how stupid her brother was getting. "So, we have a school dance coming up. I dare you to ask Sarah," said Lindsay. Isacc looked at his twin as if he had seen a ghost. "What's the problem? Cat got your toungue," asked Lindsay. Isacc scowled at his twin. "I will do it if you want," said Lindsay. "No. I am going to do this," said Isacc. He walked up to Sarah. "Hi, Isacc. How was vacation," asked Sarah. "Oh it was fine," said Isacc. Lindsay looked from afar. This was too good to miss. "Did you have fun," asked Sarah. "Yeah, I had a good time. How was Florida," asked Isacc. "It was cool," said Sarah. "So the school dance?" "Yeah are you going with anyone," asked Sarah. "Not yet, but I will be if the person I am standing next to says yes," said Isacc. Sarah smiled at Isacc. "Ok," said Sarah. Isacc smiled. "Hey," said Lindsay approaching them. She tried her best to hide her familiar grin.  
  
"Daddy would you just sign the form," asked Mayla. "What is the form for," asked Michael. "I told you before. This is for cheerleading,"said Mayla. "How do I know that," asked Michael. "You rerad it twice," said Mayla. "Hmm," said Michael. "Would you sign it?,". Mayla rolled her eyes. "Go team go," said Matt in a sing song voice. He was doing his best to pretend like he was his sister doing cheerleading. "Um hello," asked Olivia walking in. "Are you pretending to be a cheerleader," asked Olivia. Matthew couldn't stand Olivia Evans. Her sister was pretty and all but her sister was an intire different story. The only thing worse, in Matt's opinion, than Mayla Guerin was her friend Olivia Evans. He sighed as he sat down on his sister's bed. This was going to be a long afternoon. "Hey Matt," said Lindsay coming in. "Hi," said Matt. Lindsay Evans, to Matt was the prettiest girl. Olivia and Mayla shared glances. Both Lindsay and Matthew walked out of the bedroom. "God, they are so cute together," said Mayla. "Yeah, I know. I wonder if they will end up dating some day," said Olivia. "God, I am so in the mood for the mall," said Mayla. "Yeah the mall could cheer me up," said Olivia. Mayla amediately became all concerned. "Your cousin broke up with me. He said it was a mistake from the very beginning," said Olivia. "I am sorry to hear that," said Mayla. Olivia became unreadable again. "Anyways forget him. Let's go to the mall. There I can find a new and better guy," said Olivia. Mayla was worried about her. "Mom," cried Olivia. They walked downstairs to the Guerin's livingroom. "Michael there is no excuse for this," said Maria. Max and Liz, and now Mayla and Olivia were spectators. "No excuse for what?" "Michael, you know what? I sometimes wonder how you stand up on your feet, let alone council children, honestly! You know what? We have company! You are going to change that attitude yesterday!" Michael sighed deeply. "Did you hear me," asked Maria. "Yeah I heard you," said Michael. "No, you didn't!" "Yes, I did," said Michael. "Than what did I say," asked Maria. "Let's not even go there," said Michael. "Fine, play the victim," said Maria. "I'm not playing the victim! You are!" "Me? Oh whatever Michael! That is suchan old excuse!" "You know what Maria? I am not discussing this with you!" "Yes, you are Michael." Max and Liz exchanged looks. "Uh well I have to head out to the lab. I need some results back. Uh Max would you come with me," asked Liz going up to Mstt's room. "You can stay here an hour. I will come pick you up than," said Liz. Lindsay nodded her head. Liz and Max could still hear the shouting from the outside. "Shut up Michael!" "Seriously, do you think they carry on like that all the time," asked Max. "Yeah, I do," laughed Liz. They went home. Lindsay turned on the telivision in Matt's room. "Can you turn it off for a second? I have a question to ask you," said Matthew. "Okay, what?" "Well, you know the school dance? Would you go with me," asked Matthew. Lindsay nodded her head. "Okay." Matt couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to tell Isacc and Kevin. They could hear shouting from downstairs. "Typical," they said at the same time. They laughed at the fact that they had said it at the same time.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
It was the night of the dance. "Make it nice," said Lindsay as her sister did her make up. "You are ten years old why are you wearing make-up," said Max as he walked in. Both girls rolled their eyes at their father. "Daddy it won't hurt anyone," said Lindsay. "You girls make me feel so old," said Max. "Uh Dad that's because you are old," said Olivia. Max walked out laughing. "Ignore him. Have a good time tonight." "Will you be there," asked Lindsay. "No, I would have been because I am on student council and they always plan the elementary dances, but I have to cheer at a football game. 'Go! Team go!" Lindsay laughed. "I am a little nervous. Are you upset that you and John broke up," asked Lindsay. "A little," said Olivia. "You have a plan don't you," asked Lindsay. "Yup! I am going to kiss him at half- time." Lindsay laughed at this. She didn't doubt that her sister would do it for a second. "Good luck tonight," said Lindsay. "You too, you too," said Olivia. They got in the car. Olivia smiled as her mom dropped her off on the field. She saw John. "Hey," she said. "Hi," said John. "So I am surprised you came," said Olivia. "You shouldn't be. This is my turf too. I play football," said John. "And I am a cheerleader so this is my turf as well," said Olivia. John rolled her eyes. "Look, I have practice now. I'll see you at half time," snarled Olivia. John watched her practice. Then he watched some guys walk up to her. He felt a pang of jealousy strike him. The three of them walked over to John. "Hey," said Brian. "Hey," replied John. "Man you gonna get with the game again," asked Christian. "Sure he will, but , guys please be honest with me," said Olivia. "Sure," said Christian and Brian together. "Okay John here thinks he is too good for me, now is that true," asked Olivia. Both guys shook their head.  
  
Sarah saw Isacc and Lindsay come in. She met them with smiles. "Hey Lindsay, hi Isacc. I love your dress Lindsay." Lindsay saw Matthew walk in. "Shall we dance," asked Isacc. Sarah nodded her head as Isacc and her strolled off to the dance floor. Lindsay found herself relaxing. She was having a great time. She was with her group. This was turning out to be the best night of her life. Everyone was dancing with everyone. She danced with Matthew the most though. This time she made eye- contact with him. She brought his head closer to hers. Then they kissed, their first real kiss. To put it simply it was wonderful for both of them. Isacc and Sarah watched them from where they were. "You two are close,"asked Sarah. "Yeah, we are twins. We have always been close. She is really happy, thankyou," said isacc. "For what," asked Sarah. "For everything. You brought my sister out of her shell. I mean she is kissing Matthew," said Isacc. "You are welcome than," said Sarah.  
  
Lindsay broke the kiss. "Wow," said Matthew. "I have always wanted to do that since I was in preschool," said Lindsay. Matthew pulled her close to him. "I love you Lindsay," said matthew. "I love you too," said Lindsay.  
  
John walked up to Olivia at half time. "Hello," said Olivia. "Good game, huh," asked John. "Yeah, so what is up," asked Olivia. "Nothing much," said John. "well, what are you doing here," asked Olivia. "Can't I say hi to a friend," asked John. Olivia shook her head. "No. Do you want to know why," asked Olivia. John nodded his head. "We are so not friends," said Olivia. "Well why not," asked John. "You are my old boyfriend. You come up with the lamest excuses to break up with me," said Olivia walking away. Her plan went out the window. She looked up at John quickly. "So is this really goodbye," asked John. Olivia nodded her head. "Goodbye John," she said. She went back to cheerleading and acting like everything was okay. Inside she was crying. Here she was alone again, not just that. She was used to being alone just not being alone without John. She sighed. Life could sometimes suck.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
(Sequal soon to follow.) 


End file.
